Creature of the Night, Angel of Light
by LazyTantei
Summary: Conan runs after a mysterious figure and...well let's just say he bit off more than he could chew...Time: All glanced toward Conan, whose irises had now turned a vibrant, but dangerous, red color. It was time...
1. Uhoh

Ok...I've taken down Bloodstain and put this one on. I've never seen this before in the DC fandom, so I decided to take a shot at it. I don't own Detective Conan. If I did...well, let's just say _bad_ things would start to happen...

* * *

_That case was one of the easiest cases solved._ Conan thought as he followed Ran and her father back to the agency. The poor, unfortunate soul whose body was found in a trashcan happened to be around a knife that was chucked with the victim's blood and the culprit's prints.

Needless to say, the shrunken detective's 'Kogoro Mouri Puppet Show' was closed for one day.

_So boring...first I shrink into a kid, then I get sent back to elementary and now I'm bored 'cause I've got nothing to do._ Conan looked up at the night sky. _Someone up there must hate me a lot._

At the corner of his eye, he saw a black figure rush past the rooftops. He immediately looked up to see if he wasn't seeing things. Conan stopped in his tracks and blinked. _Strange...I swear I saw something rush past there..._

"Conan-kun, hurry up!" Came Ran's voice. Conan's head snapped forward, seeing that she and Mouri-san were on the other block while he was on the block before them. "Coming, Ran-neechan!" came his childish voice. He ran across the street and then stopped for a bit, looking back at the rooftops. After a while Ran called him again and he ran after them, earning a bop on the head from Mouri-san. _I definitely saw that figure over there...

* * *

_

'Last night, another teenage girl was attacked. Like the last attack, the teen had two puncture marks around the neck region and had no memory of what had happened to her before the attack except for a black figure. More news on this later. For now...' Conan yawned as Mouri-san changed the channel. _Another attack?_ The shrunken detective climbed up onto the chair as Ran set breakfast on the table.

_Hope it doesn't happen again. Then again, wishful thinking isn't going to help anyone._ Conan sighed, quickly eating his breakfast and dressing up for school.

* * *

On cue the bell rang, signalling the end of class. The sound of chairs being pushed back were heard as the children began talking with one another, leaving the class. A certain team of detectives left the school and walked down the streets of the town, three kids talking about TV shows, soccer games and the like, one was rolling his eyes at the three who were talking and one was shaking her head in amusement.

Soon enough, the three children and two not children parted and went separate ways.

_Another boring day at elementary,_ Sighed Conan as he made his way to the Mouri Detective Agency, his current home. _Kami, I really wish that Haibara would hurry up and make the antidote._ Conan's pace slowed. _But then if I use the antidote, people will wonder where 'Conan' went. I could say that he went back to live with 'his parents,' but they'll wonder why 'Conan' told me and not everybody else._ He stopped in his tracks.

_I could say that he went in a hurry but then...Agh!_ Conan messed up his hair in confusion.

_It's no use! Either way, they'll find out and then the Black Ops will find out and **then** they'll kill me and everybody I know!_ He suddenly looked behind him, seeing a black figure running down the streets. _It's that figure I saw last night! You're not getting away from me this time! _The small meitantei ran after the black figure. Minutes later, his small body found itself in an alley. He looked around but saw nothing except for a few trash cans.

_Where'd he go?_ He turned his back to search behind the trash cans as a shadow covered him. Conan stopped whatever he did. _That's not good..._ In a flash, Conan was hit on the head. Falling to the ground, the last thing the tantei saw were glowing red eyes.

* * *

A/N: Hope this one's better... Kindly R&R this story and my others; flames will be given to Damien, my partner who can be mistaken for Shinichi's twin, his raptors, and my pyromaniac lawyer. Um... peace out...

_-LazyShamanist_


	2. Slurp

I don't think anyone minds if this took so long to update...

xybolic: Yay, I'm on the list! I just took a look at your profile and it says you're a Filipino...

Damien: -looks at LS expectedly, sighs- Go...Yon...San...Ni...Ichi...

-Sings along to the chorus of Bamboo's 'Noypi'-

spiritangel1305: Here's the update!

LOL:...-gives it to Damien- Have fun.

Damien: Will do. -grin-

taipan: Thank kami someone finds this interesting! Little red eyes you saw at the last chapter...well...

Damien: Is it that hard to say 'I'm going to keep that a secret'?

Urusai, baaro. On with the fic!

* * *

"Eu não fiz qualquer coisa ao menino, homem escuro-descascado, eu juro em minha vida dos undead..." Were the first words the tantei heard. Slowly the boy opened his eyes, feeling a dull, throbbing pain in his neck.

"Kudou, thank Kami you're still alive!" came the voice of a certain Kansai tantei. Conan's eyes slowly turned to look at the side. Indeed Hattori was there, grabbing some man with short silver hair and ruby red eyes.

"Whuh...?" Was all the tiny tantei could say. The other man pushed away Hattori and went to the boy's side.

"Apresse-se acima e escolha-se, menino pequeno. Sua alma está agora entre a vida e a morte. Se você não escolher agora... bem, você não será assim afortunado." He said. The boy blinked. _He's speaking in Portuguese? Hold on...how do I know Portuguese!_ He quickly thought. It clicked in his mind just as fast. _Oh yeah, that crash-course for Portuguese. Tou-san and Kaa-san wanted me to learn it._

"Vida..." Conan breathed out. He found out that he was extremely exhausted; kinda like almost every ounce of blood was drained out of his body. "Eu escolho a vida..." The man sighed. Slowly he pulled Conan up by his collar, eyes closed.

"Muito bem, menino pequeno. Você escolheu um trajeto que poucos fariam exame." The man said as he bit into the meitantei's neck. Hattori watched horrified as the man sucked Conan's blood out, the meitantei not making a sound. Soon, the man stopped and Conan's eyes fluttered closed, his head falling against his shoulder.

The man bit his arm open, letting a small pained gasp. He lifted the meitantei's head and forced his mouth against his blood-stained arm. Conan took the blood and fell unconscious. The man set Conan on the ground, stopping Hattori from coming closer.

"Kill the boy...I did not." Was all the man said in English. Heiji slowly nodded, understanding a bit.

Half an hour later, the tiny tantei jerked up, an inhuman scream coming from his lips. The man motioned to the Kansai detective. "Pin...boy down." he said as Heiji complied, pinning Conan's legs to the ground. The man pinned his arms on the ground as he whispered to the not-boy.

"Olhe o menino da lua, e não olhe afastado. Sua bobina mortal abandonou-o somente. Após este, você não sentirá nada mais dele." Conan complied and gazed at the moon which was almost full, but not quite. Soon the pain stopped and Conan sighed in exhaustion. The man and Heiji released him as the not-boy looked at the man.

"Quem são você?" He asked. The man bowed to Conan. "Perdoe-me para não se introduzir mais cedo. Soleil é meu nome, mas eu prefiro ser chamado Cirque." He said, the tiny tantei blinking.

"Eh? Ambos seus nomes estão em francês, contudo você não fala nenhuma dele. Por que assim?" Conan asked as Heiji interrupted. "Excuse me, but could we take this somewhere else? Talking in an alley is...kinda uncomfortable, don't you think?" Conan looked at Cirque and translated for the man. He nodded and carried Conan as he was too weak to stand up.

"So where do you suppose we stay, Hattori?" the tiny tantei asked.

* * *

"So let me get this straight;" Conan said, sighing. The Kansai Tantei brought Cirque and Conan to the hotel where he and Kazuha, whom he brought along, stayed. Thankfully the girl was asleep but they were still worried she might awaken so they talked on the balcony.

"You Hattori, got bitten by a werewolf a month ago," the tantei said looking at Heiji who nodded. Conan then turned to Cirque. "E você... girou-me em um vampiro porque eu escolhi a vida sobre a morte." Cirque nodded. The not-boy sighed again, rubbing his temple. "I'm finding this really, really hard to believe, Hattori." He finally said after a while. Hattori grinned, showing a pair of fangs as he brought out a face-mirror. "Maybe you'll believe when you take a look at the mirror." He said as he threw it to the tiny tantei, who caught it easily.

As soon as he looked at the mirror he dropped it and swore. His face wasn't looking back at him; all he saw was the window and nothing more. Cirque patted the boy on the back.

"Não se preocupe assim muito, Kudou." He said. Apparently, the boy had to tell the vamp about his identity in order to properly help him. "Com exceção eternally de ser amaldiçoado, nós podemos entrar na luz solar, apesar da opinião popular, e podemos essencialmente passar como seres humanos... though para novos como você, escondendo seus fangs seremos... completamente difíceis." The tantei sighed.

"Qualquer outra coisa que eu necessito saber?" He asked him. Cirque thought hard before answering.

"Apenas para pouca informação geral, os vampires, novo ou velho são extremamente fortes, forte bastante levantar carros. Nós somos também mais rápidos mas na maioria das vezes, nós usamos illusions esconder nosso movimento. O sentido de todos os vampires' do hearing e o cheiro são though uns tão fortes mais forte quanto o homem-lobo." Conan nodded as he looked at Heiji. _That makes sense..._ He thought as he yawned.

"Aprove então Cirque, nós encontram-se com na noite do balcão amanhã. Eu tenho a escola na manhã e infelizmente, eu sou deixado com uma hora do sono. Ran que vai ser furious quando eu começar home..." Conan said as he translated it to Heiji and nodded.

"Hope Neechan doesn't beat you up badly, Kudou."

* * *

The next morning was so unfortunate for the little tantei. As soon as his alarm sounded he smashed it in one punch. Minutes after that, a hand sore vamp-tantei tiredly went down the stairs along with Kogouro. Conan missed a step and tripped, making Mouri-san trip in the process. When he grabbed the boy to look at him directly in the eye...well, let's just say things started to get a bit worse for the tiny tantei.

_"Shinichi. Please be careful no to make too much or direct eye contact with anyone. You may 'roll' someone in the process."_ Cirque had said before the tantei left Heiji's balcony.

_"'Roll'?"_ He asked. Cirque explained that 'Rolling' referred to a temporary hypnotic state that vampires like he and Conan could use to either conceal his movements, give commands to the victim who had been 'rolled', or reduce the pain of a vampire's bite. Conan had just looked at the 'Sleeping Detective' right in the eye and in a second, Mouri-san dropped with a thud.

Needless to say, Kogouro had a big, big headache after a few seconds of figuring out how to bring someone out of a trance. After all the breakfast and going to school, Conan was already with the Shonen Tantei and Ai, feeling a lot more cranky. _Maybe it's because I haven't had any blood yet? Agh, only Cirque knows. Hattori doesn't know squat about vampires, aside from the fact that they're the mortal enemies of a werewolf. No surprises there,_ Conan thought, his eyes on the concrete cement.

_Kami, I feel like I'm made out of carved wood right now..._ The tiny tantei pulled up his turtleneck to cover the bite mark he'd recieved. The Shonen Tantei and Ai raised their eyebrows.

"Is there a good reason why you're wearing a turtleneck, Kudou-kun?" Ai asked as Conan averted her gaze. It was a bit weird to see Kogouro with blank eyes just as red as Conan's eyes when he didn't hide it like he did now, but it was scary to see Ai in the same predicament. He shivered at the thought.

"J-Just a bit cold is all, Haibara." Ai's brow shot up.

"You're wearing a turtleneck because you're cold...in the hot summer sun?"

_One point for Haibara, zero for me._ He thought.

* * *

Soon enough, Ai dropped the subject of the turtleneck as they got in their seats. As Conan sat down, he noticed his desk had a bump at the far end. Looking closer, he found out that a packet of something red and a note was there. The tiny vamp tantei read the note and his brow shot up.

_'Cirque said you might be a bit cranky after you wake up. Drink that packet, it's fresh blood. He said you'll freshen up as you finish it. He knows it'll take some time getting used to drinking blood and all, but you need it to stay sane, according to what I think Cirque said..._

_-Hattori'_

_And how does Hattori understand Portuguese...oh, wait. Cirque can speak in English, but its not as good as Heiji's or mine._ he thought as he looked at the packet, complete with a straw. He quickly taped the packet under his desk and poked the straw in it. Conan began to drink from it as class started.

_...Cirque's right. Man, this tastes better than lemon pie..._ He thought.

* * *

A/N: There's the second chapter. Since Cirque only speaks in Portuguese and English, I decided to put the translations of what he and Conan talk about at the end of each chapter when Cirque appears.

Damien: -clears throat- You forgot something...

Right...I don't own Detective Conan, vamps or werewolves. Only Cirque. Here's the translations in the order they appeared...

_I did not do anything to the boy, dark-skinned man, I swear on my undead life..._

_Hurry up and choose, little boy. Your soul is now between life and death. If you don't choose now...well, you will not be so fortunate._

_Life…I choose life…_

_Very well, little boy. You have chosen a path few would take._

_Look at the moon boy, and do not look away. Your mortal coil has only abandoned you. After this, you will feel nothing more of it._

_Who are you?_

_Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. Soleil is my name, but I prefer to be called Cirque._

_Eh? Both your names are in French, yet you speak none of it. Why so?_

_And you...turned me into a vampire because I chose life over death._

_Do not worry so much, Kudou. Aside from being eternally damned, we can go into the sunlight, despite popular belief, and can essentially pass as humans...though for new ones like you, hiding your fangs will be...quite difficult._

_Just for a little general information, vampires, new or old are extremely strong, strong enough to lift cars. We are also faster but most of the time, we use illusions to conceal our movement. All vampires' sense of hearing and smell are stronger though not as strong as the werewolf's._

_Ok then Cirque, we meet at the balcony tomorrow night. I have school in the morning and unfortunately, I'm left with an hour of sleep. Ran's going to be furious when I get home..._

As usual, reviews will be deeply appreciated (Those who do get...uh, I dunno...chocolate cookes?); flames will be given to Damien and my lawyer...Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


	3. Full Moon

Updated...Yay...oh well. -gives out cookies as promised, skips away-

Damien:-sighs- She doesn't own Detective Conan, werewolves or vampires. Just Cirque...

* * *

Soon the bell ran and everyone took their lunch. Everyone except Conan, who snuck out of the class as they started talking.

Of course, the tantei didn't come out of the room _unoticed_.

"Where are you going?" Conan immediately stopped at those words. He didn't need to turn around to know if it was Haibara and frankly, he didn't want to. He chuckled nervously.

"...Nature calls, Haibara." Conan simply replied. Ai's brow shot up.

"You're smart enough to know that the bathroom is in the other direction, right?"

_Two for Haibara, zero for me,_ Conan thought._ Kuso, if I tell her I'm a vampire she'll laugh at me and ask if it's a joke! Maybe I could show her my fangs and..._ The tantei's thoughts stopped there for a while.

_...Nevermind, bad idea. Time for Plan B..._ Slowly, Conan turned around to lock his eyes with Haibara's. She jerked back in surprise at his ruby red eyes, which glowed unnaturally at her. "K...Kudou-kun?" Conan whispered 'Sleep' and Haibara fell to her knees. The tantei swiftly caught her before her head hit the floor. He checked to see if she was really asleep before sighing.

"I really hate Plan B..." Conan muttered to himself, carrying her to where he intended to go.

* * *

"Ah, you're finally awake." were the first words Haibara heard. She opened her eyes and saw Conan looking down at her, drinking from a tetra pack. Haibara sat up and immediately pain shot through her head. She put a hand on her head, trying to remember what had happened before...

What did happen before?

"...Kudou-kun, what happened?" she asked him. The not-boy seemed to ponder it for a while before answering. "You were talking to me when lunch started. After a while, you just suddenly...fainted." Conan's tetra pack slowly shrunk. _I hope she bought that excuse._ He thought, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Conan stopped, shaking his head. _I know I saw this happen somewhere..._ He thought as he finished the last drops of blood in the tetra pack.

"Nature calls, Haibara." He simply replied, and left the classroom.

* * *

(Chamada próxima, Kudou-san.) A voice echoed in his head. Conan looked around him and but saw nothing. He continued walking with the Shonen Tantei.

(Telepathy é uma das primeiras coisas que um vampire deve aprender, fazendo exame do sangue dos seres humanos de lado.'.) The tantei stopped, looking around him again.

"Conan-kun?" Conan's attention was grabbed by Ayumi. She, the two boys and Ai were looking at him suspiciously. He nervously laughed and explained that nothing was wrong. They did not press the matter and walked on.

(Para fazer telepathy, você deve pensar de o que você quer dizer duramentee dirigir seus olhos na pessoa, se perto de sua área da vista. Teste-o em Haibara e seja-o wary dos objetos na frente de você como você anda.) This time he did not stop.

_Ok...time to test what the good vamp said._ Conan thought. He took a deep breath that he really didn't need.

_(...Is that Gin on the other side of the street?)_ Haibara stopped as she heard those words echo in her head. Conan walked on by, the Shonen Tantei casting a glance at Haibara. After a while, they started walking again. Haibara then went up to the tantei.

"Did you say somethinng, Kudou-kun?" she whispered as they walked on. Conan's brow shot up.

"Why?"

"For a while, I heard you saying that Gin was on the other side of the street." She replied and then shrugged, going on her merry way. The vamp chuckled inwardly.

_(Trabalhou, Cirque. Agradecimentos para o lunch.)_

(Nenhum problema. Quando nós o esperaremos vir?) Conan thought about it for a while.

_(Eu virei quandoRan e o homem velho estão adormecidos.)_

(Muito bem. Nós esperá-lo-emos aqui, Childe. (1) He said as the tantei heard a _click_ echoing in his mind.

* * *

Slowly, he crept out of his room and checked the clock nearby. _Ten o'clock. Good enough._ He thought as he silently walked to Mouri-san's door. He heard loud, snoring noises, indicating that the old man was asleep. Conan then tip-toed to Ran's room. As he quietly opened the door, he saw an empty bed. The vamp-tantei shook his head and closed the door, heading down to the detective agency.

_She's up late again. I wonder if I should...no, I already rolled Haibara. She should be enough...but if she's up because she's worrying about me..._Conan sighed again as he stood at the door of the agency.

* * *

The Kansai tantei wasn't surprised when the tiny vamp suddenly jumped onto the balcony.

"Took you long, Kudou." He said, nodding.

"Ran was awake." he flatly said.

"Ouch. Did you tell her that you were going to Agasa's or something?" Conan shook his head.

"I had to roll her." Heiji winced.

"Double ouch." Cirque suddenly jumped onto the balcony.

"Parque de Beika se imóvel tenha alguns povos andar lá. Recorde fazer exame somente de o que você necessita." Conan nodded looked up at the clouds which now covered the moon.

"...Hattori, tonight's a full moon, right?" the Osaka-jin nodded, looking back at Kazuha, who was fast asleep.

"She may be asleep now, but when I change, she'll wake up." His eyes also looked up at the sky. "The moon will show up in a few minutes, so hang under the balcony...or something." Conan nodded and translated for Cirque, who nodded as well. Both he and Conan climbed down the balcony, holding onto its rails. Cirque looked at his watch for the countdown. "Moonrise em cinco... quatro... três... dois... uns..."

A yell tore through the air as the clouds rolled out to reveal the full moon. Heiji convulsed and fell to his knees, his yell slowly turning into a loud howl. Minutes later, Kazuha opened the doors to the balcony and saw a furry, dark brown wolf with emerald eyes looking at her, its tail wagging happily. Kazuha looked up at the sky, the full moon hanging in the sky.

"The full moon...I forgot..." She mumbled to no one in particular as she approached Wolf-Heiji, petting him a bit. After a while, she picked up the clothes that were scattered all over the balcony and went inside, muttering something about 'No dogs in the hotel, so stay out' before closing the doors and locking them. A few moments later, Conan and Cirque climbed up the balcony. Conan looked at Wolf-Heiji, grinning a bit.

_(So you're going to be our guard dog now, hmm?)_ Wolf-Heiji growled and then grinned as well.

(You're bite-sized.) He snapped at the tiny vamp. Conan yiped and jumped out of reach, sticking his tongue out.

"Nenhum tempo para o chit-chat inativo, Kudou-san." Cirque said as he jumped down. Conan jumped onto Wolf-Hattori.

_(Come on, Hattori. You're coming with us.)_ he growled.

(Get off of me first.) Conan tapped his snout.

_(I'll get off of you when we get to Beika park. Go after Cirque, I don't want to see him angry.)_ Wolf-Hattori rolled his eyes and jumped off the balcony, running after Cirque. Little did the know that someone was overhearing their conversation...

* * *

A/N: There's the update! I'll leave you people reading to find out who that someone over there is...

**_Translations:_**

'Close call, Kudou-san.'

'Telepathy is one of the first things a vampire should learn,taking blood from humans aside.'

'To do telepathy, you must think what you want to say hard and direct your eyes at the person, if close to your sight area. Test it on Haibara and be wary of the objects in front of you as you walk.'

'It worked, Cirque. Thanks for the lunch.'

'No problem. When will we be expecting you?'

'I'll come when Ran and the old man are asleep.'

'Very well. We will wait for you here, Childe.'

'Beika park should still have a few people walking there. Remember to only take what you need.'

'Moonrise in five...four...three...two...one...'

'No time for idle chit-chat, Kudou-san.'

(1) Childe-term used by a vampire's Sire (which is a vampire who Embraced(the transformation of a human to a vampire) another) to refer to them.

Damien: And all of them are vague, vague terms...

R&R and peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


	4. Just Tell Her

Sorry for taking so long…just moved into the new house in LA and the last thing we set up in here was the new computer…which is all mine!

Damien: -clears throat- LS does not own Detective Conan or the supernatural…Only Cirque…

Legend:

(Blah)-Telepathy

_(Blah)_-Conan telepathy

* * *

"Parque De Beika." Wolf-Heiji stopped in his tracks and Conan jumped off his back. Cirque surveyed the area from a tree not far from the duo. He then jumped down and approached them.

"Recorde limpar para fora de sua memória depois que você alimenta neles. Diga seu amigo do lobo para ir após os cães; se for para os seres humanos, os povos caçá-lo-ão para tragar e... eu sugiro que você calça suas luvas, Childe, a menos que você quiser suas cópias toda sobre sua vítima." He said as he put on gloves. Conan reached inside his pocket for gloves and put them on. Cirque looked up at the moon and then slowly walked away.

"Childe, você e seu amigo do lobo lá encontrar-se-ão com me aqui... em dez minutos. Rache até a tampa mais terra e recorde o que eu lhe disse." Cirque quickly broke into a sprint, leaving the vamp-tantei and werewolf there.

(So what did Cirque-han say?)

_(Go for the dogs and not the humans. We meet Cirque here in ten minutes and…split up to cover more ground.)_ He counted off. Wolf-Heiji only nodded and crouched lower, his emerald eyes on a German Shepherd-Labrador mix. Minutes later, a sharp scream pierced the night sky.

(Cirque does his work fast.) Wolf-Heiji sprung towards the dog, surprising the owners as well. (Hope you find a good one, Kudou!) Conan sighed as the owners of the dog ran away from the large werewolf. _Why…why did I choose life?_ He sighed again. _Well, what's done is done. I'm eternally damned and can't do a thing about it except kill myself…which I don't plan on doing anytime soon._ He quickly spotted a child sitting on the bench and crept closer. Quickly, the vamp-tantei took the child and covered the child's mouth, immediately heading up on to the nearest tree. Before he could reach for the child's neck, a gun was cocked to his head.

"What are you doing here at this time of night, Kudou-kun?" Conan held his position. After a while, he chuckled.

"I could ask you the same question, Haibara." He replied.

"You _could_, but I'm not the one with a pale man and a gargantuan dog following me." Haibara said coolly as she put the gun closer to the tantei's head. He smirked but had the courtesy to look a bit wary soon after.

"What are you going to do Haibara, shoot me? My body will fall as the bullet hits my brain." Conan heard Haibara make a 'tch' sound but she kept the gun to his head.

"It's useless, Haibara." Quickly, his blank eyes made eye contact with Ai. She jerked back and then she fell on the tantei's lap. Conan quickly took the gun away from Haibara, eyes narrowed at her. _That's the second time I had to do that. Even though I can wipe her memory, the blank gaps in her memory right before she was going to do something to me is going to give her the clue that I have something to do with it…_Subconsciously, the tiny tantei inched closer to Haibara's neck. He quickly caught himself and shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead.

_That's the last thing I want to do._ After a while, Conan waved his hand over Haibara's head, wiping her memory. _Still, I have to try my best and hide it from Haibara and the others._ He jumped down the tree, Haibara in his arms.

_(Hattori?)_ Moments later, Conan heard a _click_ in his mind.

(What do you want, Kudou?)

_(Tell Cirque I can't meet you two in ten. We meet tomorrow at hakase's after schools over.)_

(Eh? Why, what happened?)

_(Haibara seems to have found me out. I had to roll her again, so now I have to go to hakase's and by the time I'm done, you both are going to leave.)_ A pause seemed to follow his unspoken words.

(I understand, Kudou. Want Cirque to get you another packet of blood?) Conan began to walk to hakase's house.

_(Tell him not to make the disguise too noticeable. Haibara will suspect something if I continue drinking packets of something she doesn't know, she'll start to wonder what they are and then she'll take a look-)_

(Why don't you just _tell her?_) There was an audible _screech_ in his steps as he stopped.

_(Come again?)_ Wolf-Heiji sighed.

(I told Kazuha that I was bitten, and she still stays near me. So why can't you tell that girl that you've been bitten?) Conan sighed.

_(Haibara is a woman of science. If I tell her that I'm a vampire, she'll laugh and say they don't exist.)_

(Then show her your fangs, what's wrong with that?) Conan slapped his head. Sometimes the Kansai was a bit too dense. The vamp tantei began to walk again.

_(She'll think they're fake, Hattori.)_

(Kudou…sometimes, you're a bit too dense on things. Why don't you just command her to believe that vampires and the like are real?)

_(Hattori, I am not going to roll her again.)_

(Then bite her.) Conan nearly crashed into a trash can as he heard those words echo in his mind.

_(W…Wh-Wha-What!)_

(I know you heard me on that last one, Kudou. _Bite her._ Take a bit of her blood; your bite mark will stay on her neck.) Conan quickened his pace.

_(I don't want to drain her of her life source, Hattori.)_

(I didn't say drain her of all her blood, did I?) Conan growled softly.

_(Baaro! I can't just bite Haibara like that! I just…can't…)_ the tantei heard the Kansai werewolf sigh.

(Look Kudou, just try and convince her that the undead exist. Cirque-han and I will leave you a small packet under your table and at your locker again. See you tomorrow.) Conan heard a _click_ again and sighed, looking down at Haibara's sleeping form. He looked up at the moon and stopped at the gate of hakase's house.

_I'll try to convince her tomorrow…_He ringed the doorbell, sighing as he quickly placed Haibara on the doorstep and headed back.

_Being a vampire sucks. Even though I can't be physically harmed, staking of the heart and decapitation aside, I'm vulnerable to fire and holy stuff and I can't enter a person's house without them inviting me in! I'm so glad Ran was there to invite me in, even though she scolded me soon after…

* * *

_

By the time the tiny tantei came back to the Mouri's, the sun was slowly rising. Conan looked into Ran's room to see her still fast asleep. Going into his room he sighed and then approached his bed, groaning a bit. _I have to find a quicker way to get home. If this keeps up, I'm going to be nocturnal…_He looked at the slightly broken clock and then lay down on his bed.

_Might as well catch some Z's for thirty minutes. I can sleep in class anyway._ He thought, instantly falling asleep. Thirty minutes later, the alarm woke the tired not-boy up. After doing the things he usually did in the morning, he climbed up to the breakfast table, the news on.

'…More attacks have occurred in Beika Park last night. Dogs suddenly disappeared and-' _Click._ 'Prosperity in first…there goes Thunder…!'

Mouri-san changed the channel. Ran stood up in anger. "Otou-san!"

* * *

"Are you ok, Haibara? You seem a little pale today." Genta asked Haibara. It was recess; the Shonen Tantei were a bit concerned but Conan could care less.

"You shouldn't be asking me that, Kojima-kun. You should be asking the one who's asleep and not listening." Haibara replied, looking at Conan, whose head was on the table and arms at his side, fast asleep. Actually, he didn't even look like he was asleep; he looked like he was dead.

"Conan-kun? Conan-kun, are you awake?" Ayumi asked, poking him in the side repeatedly. A muffled groan came out of his mouth. _Well, I am now._ He thought as he sat up and turned away from Haibara and company and yawned, his fangs in plain sight had he not turned away from them.

* * *

"For a second there, I thought you were dead." Haibara commented as Conan slowly finished the packet of blood. _…Hm, clever answer, Haibara. I am dead._ He thought, sighing. The Shonen Tantei, sensei and the rest of the children were out, he and Haibara the only ones in the room.

"Speaking of death Haibara, do you believe in the supernatural?" Conan brought up as Haibara's brow shot up.

"What are you suggesting, Kudou-kun?" she said as she turned to look at him, only to jump back in surprise. Conan wasn't there anymore. When she turned the other way, she saw him upside down, arms crossed and grinning at her, his fangs visibly seen. Haibara looked at him in surprise and a bit of fear.

"..Wha…what are you?" she hesitantly asked as the not-boy jumped down and landed on a table.

"A vampire." He simply replied, the grin still on his face. "Have I made you a believer of the supernatural?"

* * *

"What, you still don't believe me!" Conan whispered in surprise as he, Haibara and the Shonen Tantei walked to hakase's.

"Do something that vampires usually do. Then I'll believe you."

"Do you want me to bite you when the kids go?"

"Your mouth is not going to be anywhere near my neck." Haibara replied as something clicked in the vamp tantei's mind. As the Shonen Tantei entered hakase's house, he bit his lip. _I'm going to hate this…_He said as he tried to go into the house. An invisible barrier blocked Conan and in the process, Haibara bumped into him.

"What are you doing, Kudou-kun?"

"Simply proving to you that vampires do exist." He said, blinking innocently. Haibara's brow shot up as Conan leaned onto the space at the door.

"Vampires cannot enter one's house without being invited. There's a barrier here that only I can feel but if you put your hand in, you'll only feel air." He explained. Haibara put a hand in and all she felt was air.

"How can I tell if you're just faking it?"

"Take my arm and _try_ to bring me inside." Haibara's brow shot up even more as she took Conan's wrist and pulled him with her. As she did, she heard an audible _Thump_ as Conan seemed to crash into something that blocked the doorway. He fell on his behind.

"Is that enough proof?" Haibara sighed, rubbing her temple.

"…Come on in, then." She said as she went inside. Conan stood up and walked in casually as if the barrier wasn't even there to begin with. As he entered, a large, dark brown blur passed and landed on him.

_(Ack! Hattori!)_ Indeed it was Hattori…Wolf-Hattori licking him in the face. Seconds later, Kazuha came in and pulled the werewolf's ear. He yowled as she did so.

"Ahou, get off him or you're going to crush him!" A moment later and the Kansai werewolf was at a corner, tail between his legs.

* * *

_(You TOLD Kazuha that I'm a vampire?)_ Conan's face showed panic.

(My tongue slipped. I also had to tell her you were Kudou-)

"YOU SAID WHAT!" He yelled. It was a good thing that the Shonen Tantei left or they would be looking at the vamp-tantei like he was hiding something. Wolf-Heiji winced.

(Sorry, Kudou…but she threatened to instill silver nitrate into my bloodstream…)

_(Sorry doesn't cut it, Hattori! What if she tells?)_

(She won't tell.) He said simply.

_(What makes you think she won't tell?)_

(I'm still here. Doesn't that answer your question?) Silence.

(Look, why don't you go to her and explain why she can't tell? She'll understand. Hopefully,) Wolf-Heiji quickly added. A moment later and Haibara and Kazuha came in.

"We've both explained your statuses to each other." Haibara said, gesturing down to the lab. "Kudou-kun, Hattori-kun, we're going to run a few tests on you for…some purposes." Conan and Wolf-Heiji nodded, understanding.

(Just to inform you Kudou…Don't go too near Kazuha unless you want to have a severe burn.) Wolf-Heiji said as his ear, the one Kazuha grabbed not too long ago, twitched repeatedly. Conan sniffed the air a bit and winced.

_(Silver?)_ The werewolf nodded.

(Hopefully, the burn will disappear when I change back.) He said as he followed Kazuha and Haibara down the lab. Conan sighed and followed suit of Wolf-Hattori.

* * *

_**Translations:**_

Beika Park. (Obvious…)

Remember to wipe out their memory after you feed on them. Tell your wolf friend to go after the dogs; if he goes for the humans, people will hunt him down and…I suggest you put on your gloves, Childe, unless you want your prints all over your victim.

Childe, you and your wolf friend there will meet with me here in…ten minutes. Split up to cover more ground and remember what I told you.

A/N: I hope you liked that Heiji-Conan telepathy up there…'Cause I sure did!

**Trivia**: Cirque means circus in French. Cirque's real name, Soleil, means sun. I just got those names from the creator of the shows Lé Réve, O, Zumanity, Mysteré, Ká and The Beatles: Love (all which show in Las Vegas casinos), which is Cirqué Dú Soleil, which means Circus of the Sun. How the hell do I know that? My dad has an apartment right on the Vegas Strip. Other than the other fact that my dad has patients in the casinos where the shows above can be seen (That way we get free tickets. FREE!), my case is closed.–Shrugs- If you want to check more of Cirqué Dú Soleil, check out they _might_ have some more information on it…

…I know, I know…the Kazuha knowing that Conan's Shinichi is a bit…um…

Damien: Quick…Excuse her for not knowing the word…she just poured her whole mind into a test she needed to get in her school.

Oh yeah…speaking of that….

**_WARNING!_** The hellhole that is school is near! Updates will be slower than usual! **_WARNING!_**

Um…peace out…

_-LazyShamanist_


	5. Blood and Skin

Back with another chapter…my next update will _probably_ be two weeks after this. If not…then maybe next month. It really depends on the Kudou-house-sized loads of homework that the teachers will give me…

Damien: You're exaggerating there…

Hao: Thankfully, neither of these two pinheads- –Dodges various kunai/killer pony plushies from back home- own Meitantei Conan nor the Supernatural OR Me. Cirque is only owned by LS…

Random quote just to start your first minutes of reading: "Ate, ate, it's not **_Joy_**cifruit, its Juicy**_froit!_**"-friend of mine trying to correct her sister for the right pronunciation of 'Juicyfruit™.'

Legend:

(Blah)-Telepathy

_(Blah)_-Conan Telepathy

* * *

Haibara took a few cups of blood from Wolf-Heiji and some skin cells from Conan (seeing as the blood flowing in his body wasn't his anyway) and began experimenting with it. After doing a few more experiments with the cells and the blood, she reached for a vial of melted silver and poured a drop of it in one of two cups that contained the Kansai tantei's blood and another drop in a glass sheet where Conan's skin cells were. In a matter of seconds, Heiji's blood began making bubbles and burning sounds. A moment later and his blood actually began to create small flames. Haibara extinguished the flames before it spread out.

Conan's cells had a smaller reaction to it; it created a few clouds of smoke. After a while, the smoke subsided. Conan, Kazuha and Wolf-Heiji stared at the two items before Haibara looked through various vials. "…I thought I asked hakase to…"

As if on cue, Agasa-hakase came into the lab, panting. "I got what you asked for, Ai-kun!" He held up what seemed to be…

"Haibara-san, you asked hakase for a bottle of water?" Kazuha asked in confusion. Conan and Wolf-Heiji however, caught a whiff of it and knew what it was. The Kansai werewolf loudly growled at the item, the fur on his back standing up and lips curled, showing large and pointy canines. Conan shrunk back behind Haibara and hissed, fangs bared, eyes turning from light blue to dark red and pupils as thin as slits. Haibara approached the doctor and took the bottle.

"It's not just water, Toyama-san. It's Holy Water, blessed by a bishop." She said as she turned to the remaining cup of blood and glass sheet and splashed the holy water like a cross onto the two items, Conan and Wolf-Heiji quickly moving out of the way as to not have their bodies splashed with it. In seconds, the cells formed smoke and the blood bubbled and then burst into medium-sized flames. Haibara extinguished the flames and gave the bottle back to the doctor, who went back up to put away the holy water. Moments later, the vamp-tantei and the Kansai werewolf calmed down.

"Well, have we learned something today?" Conan muttered as Haibara walked up the stairs. He, Wolf-Heiji and Kazuha followed suit.

"Number one, Kudou-kun, what you indeed said is true; the supernatural do exist. Number two, Hattori-kun's blood is slightly similar to that of a wolf's…" Haibara she said as she 'missed' a step and fell on her knees, a small crucifix falling out of her lab pocket. It landed on the back of Conan's hand, some smoke emitting around the place where it landed. He yelled and whacked away the offending object as it fell on a stair step as he hissed, seeing an outline of the crucifix on his hand.

"Number three, holy objects, holy water aside, cause permanent scars." She smiled at Conan. "The next time I find myself somewhere with no memory of being there, you better start hiding somewhere where I won't find you or you'll find more permanent scars on your body in places where you don't want them." She said as she pushed the three out and took the crucifix, slamming the door of the lab shut.

* * *

Later that night, Kazuha and Heiji (still in wolf form but now came in the guise of Kazuha's pet dog 'Hajji') came. While Kazuha and Ran were busy talking, Heiji slipped away and headed for Conan's room. When the werewolf-tantei came in, he found the not-boy staring at the back of his hand where Haibara's crucifix landed. He jumped up onto the tantei's bed, poking his nose at his side. The Kansai werewolf got the reaction he wanted as Conan jumped, a bit startled. He looked down at Heiji, who was grinning greatly at him.

(Lost in your own world lately, meitantei?)

_(No, not really. Even though it looks like I'm taking this supernatural thing easily, I'm not.)_ The tiny tantei sighed.

_(This supernatural thing is stretching over my line of belief. Add to the fact I'm stuck in this body for eternity and you have a recipe for paranoia.)_ Wolf-Heiji put his head on the not-boy's lap.

_(What are you doing, Hattori?)_ The Kansai werewolf looked up at the vamp-tantei.

(I want a lap that I can lie my head on. Kazuha won't let me use her lap.) He whined. Conan sweat-dropped. _Still the same old Hattori, werewolf or not._

(Good. The other reason was for you to shut up and quit telling me things that I already know.) Heiji snorted as the shrunken meitantei looked down at him quizzically. The werewolf sighed, his ears drooping a bit.

(I'm a werewolf, remember? My senses sharpened; I can smell emotions now. Concern from Kazuha, sorrow from Ran…as well as confusion and far-away-ness from you. I can also tell when someone's hiding.) He said as his eyes were on the door.

(You can come in now.) Moments later, a teen with spiky hair (one of his locks extraordinarily pointy, one similar to Heiji's) and a rat tail (like Shinichi's) came in. Conan looked up and nodded at the teen. "Cirque, your true form?"

Cirque nodded, sitting down on the floor. "How long have you known?" Conan was a bit surprised when what came out was deeply intonated Nihongo and not Portuguese. "Just…now." Conan replied, switching his language as well before turning to Heiji. _(You taught him?)_ The werewolf just shrugged.

(Just the basics. He seemed t' pick it up from there.) He replied, yawning greatly.

_(Hattori disse-me apenas que lhe ensinou os princípios. Fêz assim?)_Conan asked.

(Realmente, eu fiz exame apenas de um pouco de informação de sua mente.)Cirque dully answered. Conan chuckled.

_(Sabe?)_

(Faça exame de uma suposição.) Heiji got off the vamp-tantei's lap and hopped down from his bed, heading for the door.

(You two vamps can discuss whatever you want here. I'm going back to the girls and hopefully, Kazuha didn't tell.) He said as he sauntered out of the room.

"...Say, how long have you been…undead?" Conan asked after a small period of silence.

"Let's just say I had to run away from John in Jerusalem." Conan's brows shot up in interest.

"You've been here that long?" Cirque nodded, leaning slightly so that his head was on the wall. "After those came the Middle Ages. Most of our kin were killed at that time. The rest of the vampires that still lingered began turning people again to keep our race alive. I too, turned many humans, most of them gone their separate ways and others killed." He looked up at the ceiling before looking at Conan. Conan seemed to jerk back a bit as Cirque looked at him like he could see through his interior.

"…I take it your rolled Kazuha and Ran into thinking that you weren't there." Conan stated after a while. Cirque nodded and then closed his eyes.

"I take it you're still getting used to being undead." He paused before speaking again. "You're quite quick in taking this in, Childe. Most would still break down and not accept the first packs of blood I offer until such time they can hunt for themselves. You're just taking it slow and you can't get your food because there are some...interruptions. Don't worry, Kudou-san. You'll get used to it. I think you should start hunting after...two weeks or when your friend shifts again. You've done a good job for a new vampire."

He stood up and walked towards Conan, who was looking at his feet, downcast. Cirque knelt down to Conan's height and tipped his head up so that his eyes would lock with his. As Conan's eyes locked with his blank eyes, his eyes darkened and his shoulders relaxed.

"_Rest. You deserve it._" Cirque calmly said as the tantei's eyelids slowly drooped down shut, his head dropping down. The vampire held Conan by the shoulders before his body fell down on his. A moment later and Heiji slipped back into the room, looking at the limp tantei. (Did ya…?) Cirque nodded, laying Conan on the bed.

(He needs it, don't you think?) Heiji paused before slowly approaching the bed, pulling the covers over the sleeping not-boy and removing his glasses.

(Yeah, he needed his rest, Cirque. He's worried a bit too much about his situation.) He put a paw on Conan's arm. (How long did you put him out?)

(Half a day. Tomorrow's Saturday, anyway.) The vampire said as slowly he became mist. The mist went through the small gap in the window as Kazuha and Ran entered the room.

"C'mon Hajji, we're leaving…" Kazuha trailed off as she and Ran saw the scene of 'Hajji' putting Conan's glasses on the desk nearby. 'Hajji' looked back at the two and smiled happily, approaching Kazuha. They left the agency minutes later.

* * *

The next day, Conan woke up a bit after noon. Yawning, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. _Man, I haven't slept that good for a long time…_Sitting up, Conan looked around his room and then got out of bed. Slowly he reached for the door.

"Gotta shower…then eat…" He muttered to himself as he placed his hand on the doorknob. Seconds later he yelled in pain and yanked his hand out as if something stung it. Conan looked up, eyes widened. He raced back to the bed, his eyes still on the door. A wooden crucifix was nailed upon it. His brow twitched. _How the hell did that get in my room?_ Inwardly the vamp-tantei groaned, burying his head into his pillow. _How am I supposed to get out of my room now? I suppose I could go out the window, but then…_His thoughts were interrupted when Ran opened the door.

"Conan-kun, are you ok? I heard you yell from my room…" Ran asked him, a concerned look on her face. Conan looked up, smiling at her.

"I-I just had a bad dream, that's all!" Ran did a double-take at Conan before taking a slight glance at the wooden crucifix on the door. She removed it, looking at the details. "Who gave you this crucifix?" Conan paused.

"I don't know, Ran-neechan…I thought you put it up there…I just saw it when I woke up…" He trailed off, the scent of silver catching his nose. His eyes traveled to Ran's neck where a silver pendant hung around it. When he looked closer, though…

"Ne, Ran-neechan…who gave you the crucifix pendant?" Conan asked eyes still on the pendant. Ran held out the pendant and looked at it as well.

"Oh, this? Kazuha came by this morning and gave this to me." She replied, smiling back at Conan.

"…Sou ka…" Conan chuckled nervously. _Well, Kazuha has an odd way of telling me to not bite her…

* * *

_

_**Translations:**_

Hattori just told me he taught you the basics. Did he do so?

Actually, I just took a _bit_ of information from his mind.

Does he know?

Take a guess.

A/N: Well there you go…short and sweet…or bitter, if you want. –Shrugs- Hope you liked this chapter! Read, Review and Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist _


	6. The Gift

And here is the next chapter…whee…

Damien: You regular readers know the drill. We don't own Detective Conan or the Supernatural. However, the she-wolf over there-! –Dodges killer pony plushies from back home- She owns Cirque. Carry on…

Random quote to start your first minutes of reading: "Why did you get the locker with the bent end?" "What's the problem with it? It's not like someone's going to pry-bar my locker for something…right?"- Sue and Me when she looked at my locker

Legend:

(Blah)- Telepathy

_(Blah)_- Conan Telepathy

* * *

An hour after the whole 'crucifix' mess, Heiji, who was now back to… normal, and Kazuha came over again. Conan was surprised when Cirque tagged along, looking a bit reluctant. He and Ran introduced each other and all of them sat down on the sofa.

_(Heiji…?)_ Conan shot a questioning look at the Kansai tantei.

(Not now Kudou,) Heiji sent quickly. (My telepathy isn't as strong as when I'm transformed.)

_(Ah. Perhaps a nudge to Cirque's side will give a hint?)_ Heiji gave a short nod and nudged the vampire in the side. Cirque's eyes darted over to Heiji. (What?) the vampire asked, irritated. The Kansai werewolf's eyes darted to Conan repeatedly. It clicked in his mind in a short moment.

"Miss Mouri, can you direct me to the bathroom?" He asked a moment later.

"Conan-kun can show you where it is," Ran said, her face reddened a bit. "And please Cirque-san, just call me Ran."

"Ah. No worries, then." He murmured, smiling at Conan. "Show me the way then, Conan." The boy put up his child persona and bounced up. "Follow me then, Cirque-niichan!" He said as he took the vampire by the hand and pulled him outside the detective agency, going up the stairs. Kazuha, meanwhile, gave a quick grin of evil at Heiji before turning to Ran happily. "Why don't we go shopping, Ran?"

"But…is it ok to leave Conan-kun with Cirque-san?" Ran asked, concerned about the not-boy being alone with him (Her father was out playing mahjong…again). The karateka was getting bad vibes from him. Kazuha did a waving 'leave–them-alone' gesture and stood up. "He'll be ok, Ran!" The Kansai teen took Heiji from the wrist. "Come on, you're coming with us." Saying those words, she pulled the werewolf and Ran out of the room and into the streets.

* * *

"…So sad that Heiji-kun couldn't join us." Cirque said as he closed the window and proceeded to hang upside down, his eyes observing Conan.

"He should have followed us…but then he would need a good reason to do so." Conan murmured as he sat down on his bed.

"Indeed. Telling Ran that he wanted to go to the bathroom as well would be…quite odd." Cirque seemed to ponder about something.

"…Why did you come anyway?"

"Kazuha caught and dragged me along with Heiji." A silent pause followed his words.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Conan asked, edging away from Cirque. His gaze on him was quite uncomfortable. After a while, the vampire jumped down from the ceiling.

"I was hoping your Gift would show by now." He shrugged and leaned on the wall.

"Gift?"

"Every vampire has a Gift, one that is special to that vampire only until they face Final Death (1)," He explained. "As for me, my gift is the Empath. I can sense if one has distress and the like. One vampire could have the Gift of the Sight, which means that he can see into the future. Another can have the Gift of Duplication." His eyes locked with Conan's. "I haven't seen yours yet. Perhaps I may be a bit too early in judging. Then again, there might be something wrong with you if it doesn't show up." Cue the Conan half-lidded glare. "Oi."

* * *

A week later, Conan's Gift finally came. Unfortunately, that Gift came the _hard_ way. Even more unfortunate, that Gift came the hard way…_during school._

…Boy does someone hate him down there.

"Kudou-kun, wouldn't your bite be gone by now?" Haibara asked as she and Conan watched the others talk. Conan wore a turtleneck, once more in the hot summer sun. 'Course, that didn't affect him because he was dead. The other children didn't know about it, so he still had to breathe when he didn't need to. After all, what would oxygen do well to dead lungs?

…Don't answer that.

"The sun bothers me." He replied, leaning slightly away from the sun that peeked through the windows. "Basic knowledge of the supernatural would tell you that the unholy creatures can't go out in the sun because fire represents purity. I've already proved to you that I can go out in the sun, but it doesn't kill me."

"Perhaps it's killing you slowly then, Kudou-kun?" Haibara suggested. Cue the Conan half-lidded glare again. "You think too much about death."

Dead bodies follow you like homeless people follow people begging for money. That, and you're also undead. I see death everywhere I turn…and talk to." Haibara added.

'_That's three, four, five for Haibara, two for me.'_ Conan thought, letting out a sigh. _'Takku, how does she do that?'_ he yawned, being careful not to show his fangs before resting his head on his arms. Cirque had started teaching him how to hunt for himself. The lesson ended quickly, but they had to quickly run away from the dogs.

Long story short; by the time it was morning, Conan had to slip through the window and pretend he was sleeping the whole time so Ran had to wake him up. He almost fell asleep doing so.

Soon enough, the vamp tantei fell asleep before the teacher could start doing her thing.

* * *

_Kudou-kun's asleep again. Is he that bored or did he stay up so late last night?' _a voice echoed in his mind. _'Eh?'_ A few thirty minutes later, Conan saw himself, head on his arms and eyes very distant. _'What the…what's going on?'_ He wondered, puzzled that he could see himself and not the board.

_Better wake him up._ The voice came again. _'Haibara…?…Oh God, noooo…this cannot be happening…'_ Conan tried to move his head up and down but to no avail. He could still see himself.

"_Kudou-kun, wake up."_ She whispered as she shook his arm. _'What did I do to deserve this…?'_ he groaned. He knew why he could see himself and not the board and he knew why he could hear Haibara.

He was looking through her eyes like a ghost slipping into the ether.

"_Kudou-kun…?"_ Concern was in her voice. Thoughts of him being dead "dead" were going through his mind. Trying to think and say something wouldn't reach her, Conan knew that much. _'Maybe if I…worth a try…'_ He thought. _(Haibara?)_ Said not-girl's eyes widened. She knew that voice and she knew who it belonged to. What she didn't know was how that someone was doing it. Conan felt the confusion and tried again.

_(Haibara, listen carefully and don't freak out; I don't want to repeat myself. **I'm in your body and I don't know how the heck I ended up there.** I can hear your thoughts but you can't hear mine. I can't move your body because you're already controlling your body.)_ He quickly thought. The not-dead-boy felt surprise and the feeling of lack of privacy from her.

…_Do you know how do get out?_ She thought out.

_(…Takku, if I did, I wouldn't be doing this now, wouldn't I?)_

_Point taken, Kudou-kun. What do you suggest you do then?_ Conan thought about it.

_(…School's almost over. Just tell the teacher that I passed out and you're going to take me to the clinic. 'Course, you're not really going to take me to the clinic.)_

_Where will I be bringing you then?_

_(Outside. Someone's going to help us.)_ He replied, not actually sure.

_How do you know this person is going to help us?_

_(Call it instinct, Haibara. Kindly please do what I ask of you…unless you want me to be here in your mind where I can hear all that you're thinking?)_

_..Note to self: Kill Kudou._ He chuckled.

_(Ha-ha, you forgot to add 'again.')

* * *

_

Haibara put up the act and brought Conan's lifeless (literally) body outside. A moment later, a black cat with ruby red eyes jumped off a tree and landed on the ground.

_(…You have to teach me how to change my form like that…)_ Conan sent out. The black cat grinned, showing two very sharp fangs.

_Who's that, Kudou-kun?_

_(My mentor.)_

_Ah._

(Ah, I see. Your Gift is the Astral Projection. Not many vampires can do that, since their mortal coils have abandoned them at Embrace.)

_(Cut the talk and please tell me how to get back to my body!)_ The vamp-tantei implored. The cat let out a snicker before approaching Haibara and the 'unconscious' Conan.

(Haibara-san, set Kudou-san on the ground.) Conan felt silent anger from her.

_You told?_

_(It's not like they're going to kill him.) _Haibara shook her head and set his body on the ground.

_You're getting more and more careless by the day, Kudou-kun._

_(Can I help it if I like having the immortality advantage?)_

(Now Kudou-san, just think of being back in your body. You and Haibara-san will feel a bit unsteady after the process but other than that, nothing more.) Conan understood and quickly pictured himself back in his body. Slowly, the feeling of being pulled away reached him. _'...The hell...ACK!'_ Suddenly, he jerked up, back in his body.Ai stumbled a bit before falling on her knees, hand on her forehead. The cat looked at Haibara with curiousity before turning around and jumping back on the tree. It then looked at the two with an unholy gleam in its eyes.

(Inoperante ou não, cada uma de nossa batida dos corações. Recorde isso, Kudou. Haibara..) It then jumped off the other side of the tree, leaving one confused not-child and one not-child pondering.

* * *

A/N: Wow...I predicted the future...I now have Kudou-house-sized loads of homework...Sadly, I've only finished one room...one room of each subject... 

**_Translations:_**

Dead or not, our hearts beat. Remember that, Kudou. Haibara.

Anyway, next update is whenever I can update...unfortunately, that's not anytime soon.

Damien: Submit your reviews...or get an F-.

Hao: There's no such thing as an F-.

Damien: There is! It's right over there. -points to above post-

--U You two are the biggest baaros in this fiction universe...

_-LazyShamanist_

* * *


	7. Ashes

Here's the next installment-! –Is pushed an locked in jail- The heck!

Damien: Back to work, onna. You still have that comparison for the Butler. She does not own DC or the Supernatural, just Cirque and any other person/vamp/werewolf she makes.

Random quote to start your reading: "Oh look, it's Deborah's ball! She's going to be so happy when she sees it…no she's not."-Agnes as she gets Deborah's dirty white volleyball over the fence

Legend:

(Blah)-Telepathy

_(Blah)_- Conan telepathy

--------------------------------

The figure stood there, watching him with amusement as he left the two alone to ponder on his words. He shook his head and walked away. He still had much to learn, but the boy knew enough. No matter: he would talk to him later. For now he would follow him and, when he noticed, have a little chat with him.

-------------------------------------

Conan immediately turned his head to the right. He felt a powerful feeling in that direction… _'Was that another vampire? I remember Cirque telling me that vampires can tell if another vampire or a werewolf is around, but not its identity. Well…one way to find out…'_ He thought, turning to Haibara.

"Watch my body again, will you?" he said as he pictured himself out of his body. In seconds, he found himself standing beside his somewhat empty-looking seven-year old body. A second later and the body slumped to the ground. Haibara took his body again, brow raised.

"Just to let you know, Kudou-kun, I can see you. I don't doubt that you being in my body for a short while did that to me." She said turning around and walking out of the school. "Whatever you're going to do, have fun in your normal body." She added.

'_Wait…NORMAL BODY?'_ he looked down at his hands. He shook his head. _'Should have expected that…after all, I am 'Conan's' phantom.'_ He thought as he broke into a sprint in the direction of the powerful feeling he felt moments ago.

---------------------------------------------

He stopped and he did so as well. Finally, he had noticed him. "Long time no see, Lord Ash." He smirked. "And to you." The wind blew past both of them.

"Out of Feldar, Owen? I'm surprised." He said, dropping the lordly title.

"Siring more humans, I see." He simply replied.

"Ah, so you saw the boy." A pause came after his words.

"…You wouldn't leave Feldar unless something important happened. What happened, then?"

"He's alive." Those two words struck him. He turned around to face him.

"But…you killed him, I saw it…"

"Somehow, he survived. He fled Feldar in hopes of escaping me." He crossed his arms.

"But…what would he be doing here in this country besides going into hiding?"

"I don't know. I only know that he's around here somewhere." He said ruefully. He smirked.

"Why don't you ask a detective for help?" He smirked and shook his head.

"Nice try, but you know I prefer to look for him myself, modern days or not." He said, turning away from him.

"You're going to search for him now?"

"I just arrived. I'll take a rest and then look for him. For now, I would like to talk to the boy." He replied before walking away from him. The wind blew again.

"That is Owen Autumn Ash. You are to refer to him as Lord Ash and not Owen as it is inappropriate to call your grandsire so. I don't know what he wants with you but just be prepared for anything." He said as he walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Shinichi's ghostly figure phased out through the wall. "Takku, how does he do that…?" He mumbled to himself as he floated up into the air, heading for the Mouri detective Agency. _So Owen is my grandsire. I know that much to not mess with a vampire who is twice, maybe three times older than Cirque._ He thought as he phased through the wall.

_By body should be where it's supposed to be._ He looked around. Ran just exited his room. She probably just placed his body on the bed. As she walked down the hall, the unthinkable happened to our 'ghostly' tantei: He tripped on one of the many empty beer cans that Mouri-san had chugged down. How the hell did that happen?

...Well, you know what fate does to Shinichi.

Ahem, back to the picture then…Shinichi tripped on the can and, in the process, crashed into many things such as the wall, the table, the lamp, a boombox and a DVD set.

_Since when did occ-chan get enough money to buy a DVD set?_ Shinichi's 'transparent' form was on the floor.

"Who's there?" Came Ran's alerted voice. Shinichi's crisis deepened. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit…_ Quickly he stood up, the various objects that were on him phasing onto the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

"Who's there?" Ran called out, alerted by the sudden crashing objects. Was it her father (Again, he was out playing mahjong) or was it a burglar? She quickly sprinted to the direction of the noise and surprise met her eyes.

She saw the form of a familiar teen in a blue school uniform. "S…Sh…Sh-Shinichi?" She asked. Said figure turned to her direction.

"R-Ran…" He whispered. Suddenly, the form of the high-school tantei rushed passed her. Rage surged through the karateka's body. She was _not_ going to let Shinichi escape. "Get back here, Shinichi!" She Ran after him as his figure ran to…Conan's room?

As the door shut, the now confused karateka stood in front of the door. In a flash, she kicked the door open. The next thing that met her eyes was a startled Conan…but no Shinichi.

"C…C-Conan-kun?"

"Ran-neechan…you scared me…why did you kick down the door?" Ran looked at the door and nervously chuckled. She put the door back in its place.

"Sorry about that, Conan-kun. For a second, I thought I saw Shinichi run into your room…"

------------------------------------------------------------

_Whew, saved at the last second,_ Shinichi thought as he crept out of the window. Climbing up to the roof, he quickly ran at a vampire's top speed (which is pretty fast) to Beika Park. _I could have been found out right there and could've gotten my ass kicked badly if I didn't rush into the room and went back into my body._

_But I don't get it. How was she able to see me and how in the seven blue hells was I able to trip on those various objects when I'm astral projecting?_ He thought as seconds later, he slowed down, moving at a walking pace in Beika Park. Wind passed through his brown locks as he slowed to a stop, eyes narrowed ahead at the figure in front of him.

"Lord Ash, we meet at last." He greeted, giving a slight bow. He only nodded to the vamp-tantei in return.

"I know much about you by a glance. Many older vampires will be able to do that in time. You, however, can only do so much as to roll humans and go at top speed." Owen stated, his ice blue eyes looking at Conan's. Conan focused on his grandsire's features instead of locking eyes with him. He knew that much to not lock eyes with a vampire that was stronger than him.

_Hm…must've been bitten at around twenty or so._ Conan thought as he eyed the long scythe he brandished. The tiny tantei bit his lip. "You're a black mage, aren't you?"

Owen had a good poker face; one worthy of a Kuroba. Still, he was surprised by the sudden statement. Slowly, the Mage nodded. "Yes, I am a black mage. You can tell just by looking as well?" _If that is so, then he is a fast learner. Perhaps I underestimated this boy…_ He thought as he waited for the answer.

"Cirque started to teach me about the different supernatural beings. I'm kind of reluctant about it since I really didn't believe the supernatural, but I'm slowly getting used to it." He replied, eyes on the scythe. "Black Mages can hold a staff or a scythe, depending whether he or she uses defensive or offensive black magic. White Mages can only hold staves, since they only use healing and defensive magic."

"Correct," _Basic knowledge is quite up to date…I have underestimated the boy…I won't make that mistake._ "Cirque has taught you well, Grandchilde." He said as slowly he turned away from Conan.

"Be assured that this won't be the last time you see me."

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just wanted to change a few things…probably won't notice it, but I have changed a few things. Oh, and another thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Haibara brushed her hair and looked at the mirror. As she did so, the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. She turned around to see who was doing it but but saw nothing and so she continued to brush her hair. The next thing she heard were foot steps. Again she looked behind her to check if someone was spying on her but no was there. The footsteps stopped. Warily, she looked back in the mirror to finish the last few strokes. She sighed moments later and put her brush down.

"I am not going to let Kudou-kun get to me---!" Haibara jumped: Conan was _right _behind her.

"Kudou-kun...H-how?" She stuttered. He grinned, showing his inch-long fangs, and tapped her on the nose.

"When looking for a vampire, always look above you, Haibara."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, couldn't help it. Just wanted to poke fun at Haibara. Haibara's reply to that will be posted on the next chapter. Read, Review, and Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist_


	8. Invitation

LS: -Pressured in a steel cage- Must…finish…essay…

Damien: Stop…Stop! You're going to kill yourself. Relax-!

LS: Relax? I can't relax at a moment like this! There are essays to be done, tests to be studied for, songs to be mastered… -Too pressured…Breaks-

Hao: Oh, goodness…Damien, the stretcher…-Sighs- Since Conan's out doing detective work I'll be the second best… LS does not own DC, the supernatural, the land of Feldar, Owen Autumn Ash or Me. Goshou Aoyama, whoever the hell made the supernatural, Salocin, Keith, and Takahashi-san own us IN that order. The only one she owns is Cirque. Now if you excuse us, we'll be sending an absent note to her school…

Random quote: "Stop it! Don't make me go mad!" "Go mad!"- Anastasia and Ruben arguing during science class

Legend:

(Blah) Telepathy

_(Blah)_ Conan Telepathy

---------------------------------------

"...You want me to put that on?"

"'Course." Frown.

"Hattori, I'm dead and as pale as someone with cancer. Make-up will not cover this crucifix scar!" Conan hissed on the phone. Haibara reacted quite quickly to his midnight scare and did the only thing she could have done, and that was to hit our tiny tantei with the nearest crucifix. Heiji chuckled.

"Well it's not my fault that you jumped the girl last night…!" He trailed off as the sound of someone taking the phone was heard.

…_Beep…Beep…Beep…_ The line had hung up. Conan, irritated, put the phone down and sighed. _This was not what I was hoping for…_He thought grimly as he put a hand on his chin where a visible cross was seen. Conan knew that Ai would hit him with the crucifix so he quickly moved back. To his surprise, she threw it in his direction instead of slapping it at him. The summary?

It hit his chin. Conan lied down on his futon, his hand moving up to his forehead. _I am so lucky that today's a weekend…_ A moment later, he heard the sound of something tapping on the window. Looking up, he saw an owl tapping on the glass repeatedly with its talon, an envelope in its beak. Standing up, he opened the window and let the raven hop onto his arm.

"A letter, huh…?" He mumbled as he took the envelope. The raven cooed for a while before flying off. Closing the window, the vamp tantei inspected the envelope closely. However, as he read the front, he dropped it. _The hell?_ He thought.

_Edogawa Conan_

_Beika, Japan_

_Mouri Residence, Kogorou's bedroom_

Conan picked it up again, rereading what it said. He then looked behind the envelope to see a red wax seal that had the Ouroborus marked onto it. In the circle of the Ouroborus, two swords formed a cross. Slowly, Conan removed the wax seal and took out the letter inside, looking for any traces of tricks of any sort. When he found none, he began to read...and promptly dropped the letter.

_Mr. Kudou:_

_Lord Ash welcomes you to join the Halloween party! Other vampires, werewolves and supernatural will be coming along as well. Humans are invited as well but rest assured that they will not be our food. The party starts at eight post meridian and is held at the Ash Mansion. We will see you till then._

Conan read it a few times to make sure what it actually said was correct. After a short moment, he folded the letter and put it inside the envelope. _Oh, right…to the human world, I'm Edogawa Conan, a child…but to the supernatural world, I will always be Kudou Shinichi, as the scent will always stay true, small form or not…_He sighed. _…But where is the Ash Mansion exactly?_

"Conan-kun, dinner!" Ran called out. Conan stood up. "I'm coming!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Halloween party?" Conan heard Kogorou say the next day. _Geez, this is the haunted ship all over again!_ Kogorou thought. Inwardly, the vamp-tantei chuckled.

_So that's what he meant…_ He thought as he sat across Ran. "Yes, it also says you have to come in costume since it's Halloween…" Ran replied before smiling at Conan. "Morning, Conan-kun!"

"Morning, Ran-neechan," he replied groggily, stifling a yawn. "Eh? Oji-san got a letter too?"

"What do you mean brat?" Mouri-san asked. Conan held the envelope with his name on it up. The letter, however, was back in his room.

"I have the invitation, but I don't have the directions. Maybe it's because they knew I was going with you?"

"Hm…Probably…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(So Lord Ash invited you as well?)

_(Yeah. Turns out that Ran and Oji-san are coming as well.)_

(Not a coincidence, since Kazuha was invited as well.) Heiji said a sad tone in his voice.

(This conversation is nice and all, Heiji-kun, but please leave. I need to talk to Kudou-kun.) Cirque butted in. After a moment, Heiji left the telepathic conversation.

(Kudou-kun, you are well-aware that you are the one to attend this party, not Conan.)

_(Crap. I just told Oji-san and Ran that I received the invitation…)_

(Relax, Childe. There's a way to fix this.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_DING-DONG!_**

"Now who could be at our door at a time like this…?" Mouri-san dressed as Frankenstein (Costume and make up courtesy of Suzuki Sonoko) mumbled as he stood up and headed for the door. He was greeted by Kazuha, who wore a witch outfit and Hajji.

"Hi Mouri-san. Can we come in?" Reluctantly, the old man let the two in. Minutes later, Ran who was in a vampire costume entered.

"Wow, Ran-chan!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"It was all Sonoko's idea…" she trailed off. Meanwhile, Hajji's mouth dropped. (Damn!)

_(Hey, watch your language, Hattori.) _The 'dog' looked up and saw Conan dressed in a detective suit (deerstalker hat, cape, etc…). The wolf grinned. (Did Neechan's friend get that for you?) Conan pouted.

_(Shut up. At least I don't have fleas.)_

(Who said I had them?) He retorted.

_(And you're scratching your neck…why?)_

(It's just itchy,) He replied, scratching it some more. Conan walked over to the wolf and searched around his head. Carefully, he removed a giant flea and showed it to him.

_(Hattori, you're getting werefleas.)_ He grinned, showing his fangs.

(Shut up.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! I thought Sonoko's house was big, but this is huge compared to hers!" Ran, Conan, Kogorou, Kazuha and 'Hajji' stood in front of the huge gates of the Ash Mansion, astonished by its size. Slowly the gates opened, letting them enter. As they entered, they were met by several people in cloaks.

"Your invitations, if you please?" One of them asked as two of the cloaked figures stretched a hand out. Kogorou and Kazuha gave out the invitations, the cloaked figures inspecting it. Conan pulled on one of the cloaked figure's cloaks for attention. "Hey mister, I have an invitation, too!" The cloaked figure's eyes narrowed as he took the boy's invitation. One look on the letter and the figure's eyes widened.

"You…" He looked down at the innocent boy. After a moment, he returned the letter to the boy. "The rest may pass." The other cloaked figures looked hesitant but let the five enter the mansion. Upon entering the mansion, they were met with many different faces. One woman from the huge crowd approached them.

"Ah, you must be Mouri Kogorou, the famous detective!" She exclaimed. Kogorou basked in his glory as Conan and Hajji slipped away.

_(That was a good distraction.)_ Conan sighed. The wolf raised a brow.

(You knew who that was?)

_(Cirque knew her. She's Rouge le Mort, a vampire he met along his way here Cirque told her to distract the rest while we go searching in the crowd.)_ The small vamp explained.

(Ah. So what are we looking for exactly?)

_(We're not looking for something; we're looking for someone-Ack!)_ Conan bumped into someone.

"Sorry there, kid. Let me help you up." A hand stretched out in front of the vamp. He took the hand and stood up.

"Thank you, mister…" He trailed off as both he and Hajji looked up to see who the boy bumped into. Moments later, Ran came running toward them.

"I take one eye off you Conan-kun, and you go running off into the crowd…" She trailed off as well at the sight the man before them. Brown hair, blue eyes…

"Shinichi!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

(1) In case you haven't noticed now, this chap was based on that Post-Halloween episode.

Hao: Cliffy! And just for treats, the title art for Creature of the Night can be found below all this big text.

Damien: Due to rules, put the following into the link so that you don't go into that page where it says 'page cannot be displayed:

-Add colon and a slash after http

-Remove the spaces

-put underscores in between Shinigami and KID (underscores act as spaces for it)

Hao: In the picture from left to right in a zig-zag position (Starting from the upper char) are the following:

Cloaked Figure aka 'Him' in the previous chapter

Cirque

Owen Autumn Ash

Conan

Ran

Wolf-Heiji

Shinichi

Conan: -pops in- IF there are any errors in the link at all, please review them to us. Read, Review, and Bacon!

Hao: Bacon?

Conan-shrugs- Just reading the paper LS-neechan gave me.

_-LazyShamanist _

http / i107. photobucket . com / albums / m317 / ShinigamiKID4869 / DCFics / Titleart.jpg


	9. Choice Given

Peoples, I am back! You want to thank Billie Jukes for that. Here's the next chapter. I don't own Detective Conan, the Supernatural, Feldar, or Owen Autumn Ash. You regular readers know who they're owned by.

Random quote: "Three...no, four words, children: LEAVE EACH OTHER ALONE!" – Mr. Butler

(Blah) – Telepathy

_(Blah)_ – Conan telepathy

* * *

"Shinichi!" Indeed it was the famous tantei, donned into something similar to the knight costume in the play. 

"Crap!" the tantei muttered, quickly running away from them. In moments, the chase of the karateka and meitantei ensued, leaving the other tantei and wolf behind.

(Kudou…) Heiji turned to see Conan staring blankly ahead. The wolf prodded the tiny vamp in the side. (Oi, Kudou, answer!)

No one answered back. The boy was like a shell, standing with shoulders slumped and glassy eyes staring straight ahead. Out of impatience, Heiji pounced onto Conan, his body falling to the ground.

(Answer Kudou!)

"I'm here, Hattori." The wolf looked up and saw a man donned in a black cloak and hat. A black half-mask and a black monocle covered his face. The man took off his mask, revealing another Kudou Shinichi. The wolf stood over the little tantei's body, staring at the other Kudou. (…How is it possible that there are three Kudous in one big mansion like this?) Shinichi looked down at the wolf.

"Baaro, the one you're on is just a decoy." As he said those words, Conan's body disappeared. Heiji fell to the ground snout-first.

(Ok, I get that part…) Heiji stood up, rubbing his snout. (But was that taller Kudou also you?)

The tantei shook his head. "That was someone else." His eyes narrowed to where 'Shinichi' and Ran went off to.

(I'm guessing that someone was someone you didn't know.)

"Obviously," Shinichi sighed. "Hattori, where did they go?" The wolf pointed his whole body east. (They went that way.) The cloaked tantei nodded, going in the direction with Hattori following straight behind.

* * *

_Why did I have to go to this Halloween party? I'm practically a nobody here…no one even notices me…_He looked around. _Megure-keibu is here…So is the police force…is that Nakamori-keibu in a dress?_ He took a double take and then relaxed visibly. 

_Oh, that was dress cloak._ He turned around, seeing a man in what seemed to be the 'dark' version of Kaito KID, followed by a wolf.

_Hm…tantei-san's here as well…!_ He took a double take again. _That was tantei-san? But how is that even possible? Well, only one way to find out._ He slipped away from the scene.

* * *

The two ran in the direction the 'Kudou Imposter' seemed to be going. One of them was suddenly stopped by a man dressed in black armor. The man had fairly tanned skin and blonde hair. 

"What's the rush now, Shinichi?" The man asked.

"This is important, Sirashek!" Said Shinichi. "I'm following someone who impersonated me. Hattori is helping me." He nodded down to the werewolf. "Sira, it would be great if you and your friends helped me search for the imposter." The man, Sirashek, turned to the people beside him.

"Kalin, Arwen, Anatsu!" A man with black scars adorning his muscular arms, a woman and a man wearing a desert-type cloak looked towards Sirashek. "It seems there's someone disguising as Shinichi here," He gestured. "Go find the imposter." The three nodded and darted away. Sira then turned to Shinichi. "Where should we meet, should one of us find the imposter?" Shinichi thought about it.

"It would be good to let Lord Ash to know about this," He said after a while. "If one of us should catch this imposter, we should meet in his private room." Sirashek nodded. "I shall let Lord Ash know." Having said that, Sirashek walked into the crowd of people, disappearing into the said crowd. Shinichi looked back at Heiji.

"Let's go, Hattori." He said. Both continued running in the direction of the supposed imposter.

* * *

_Damn, he runs faster than usual…I'm actually having a hard time catching up with him._ Despite his tiredness, he didn't stop running after the two. Minutes later to his relief, the two stopped running. He found it weird though as to why they stopped. _Why did they stop?_ When he too stopped, he saw the reason why. 

_Ookay...One Kudou was enough...but two Kudous and one looks like the crazy version and has large bat wings?_ There stood two Shinichis, one dressed in the 'dark Kaito KID' get-up and one with a demented look on his face and bat wings, holding Ran close to his oddly sharp teeth.

"What the hell..-!" He covered his mouth but it was too late. Both Shinichi and the wolf looked behind him and to his surprise, smiled.

"So nice of you to join us, KID." Shinichi said, quickly turning back to his 'demented' version. Indeed, it was Kaito KID following the two, wearing the usual white magician garment.

"Childe!"

"Kudou!" Shinichi looked behind him again. Cirque and Owen, along with Sirashek, Anatsu, Arwen, and Kalin arrived. Owen's eyes narrowed at the supposed duplicate. "What do you earn from taking my grandchilde's form, Vartinel?"

"Vartinel..." Cirque, Sirashek, Anatsu, Arwen, and Kalin seemed to growl at the name.

"You'll have no say in this, Owen. I'm not after you. It seems better to me if I go after your grandchilde." He hissed. "And apparently, the best way to get to your grandchilde is to get to his childhood friend." His grip on Ran tightened. "Don't try your karate skills on me; I'm sure your friends here won't want my fangs to sink into your neck."

"Shinichi, what's going on...?" Ran whispered, still clueless about what could happen. Shinichi growled. "Let go of her!" Vartinel chuckled, holding Ran closer to himself. "How about a little trade, tantei-san? Are you up for it?"

* * *

A/N: I think I'll leave it there...Below is another fanart...it's for chapter 7...add the colon and another slash in front of http, take out the spaces and put the underscore in-between Shinigami and KID...R&R and peace out! 

_-LazyShamanist_

http/i107 .photobucket. com /albums/m317/ShinigamiKID4869/DCFics/Lookup.jpg


	10. Taken Away

I. AM. Pumped! And for one thing: I don't think many DC fans (Namely S/R fans) will like this chappy much…

Disclaimer: To put it straight and simple: The only things I own is Cirque and the plot. Anything else other than that, me no ownie.

Random quote to start your first minutes of reading: "My name is ass, my family's an ass, my dog's a potato, and…" "What the hell?"-Kristina and me

Legend:

(Blah)- Telepathy

_(Blah)_- Conan Telepathy

* * *

"So what do you say, tantei-san? Want to accept my offer?" Shinichi's eye visibly twitched. Of all the things that could happen to him and his relationship, why did the undead have to come through with it? He bit his lip slightly. "What exactly _is_ your offer, Vartinel?" He asked a moment later. The vampire chuckled darkly.

"I'm not going to tell you. Not unless you agree to accept it no matter what the price." An evil grin that should not be on the tantei's face (A/N: Vartinel is still that crazy-looking Shinichi version.) appeared.

"Don't take his offer," Kalin whispered. Vartinel's eyes made its way to said person. "Ah Kalin. I see you still have those scars on your arms…" Kalin growled. "Shut up." Vartinel chuckled. "My, my, we are touchy today…aren't we? Matters with you away with then." The vampire's eyes focused on Shinichi. "Now I ask you again; do you accept my offer?" No answer came from the vamp-tantei.

"Answer boy; my patience is wearing thin..." Vartinel growled. Shinichi growled, irises beginning to turn red. This action was stopped however by Cirque, who simply put a hand towards him.

"Come now, boy; it's not that hard to answer my question. Be quick, for my fangs might slip somewhere near your precious friend's neck…" His mouth edged closer to the slightly fidgeting Ran's neck.

"Shinichi…Shinichi, what is he going to do…" Ran said nervously.

"It won't harm you much, my dear," the vampire said. "I'm just going to have a little sip of your life…probably take it away and Embrace you…" two inch fangs inched closer to the karateka's neck.

"Stop, Vartinel, I accept your proposition!" Shinichi said. Vartinel chuckled, moving his head away from Ran's neck. "I knew you'd see it the way I did…" Several whispers came from behind Shinichi, who ignored them.

"Cut to the point, Vartinel and tell me the offer." Shinichi growled.

"Childe…" Cirque whispered.

"Déjelo ir, Cirque. Como niños humanos, necesitan aprender cómo elegir para sí mismos." Owen said, crossing his arms. Cirque blinked at his Sire for a moment before stepping down, crossing his arms as well.

"Very well, Mr. Kudou. Come closer and I shall tell you my offer." Vartinel said. It was a long moment, but Shinichi took a step towards the vampire.

(Kudou, are you crazy?) Heiji barked.

_(Crazy for Ran? Yes.)_ Head lowered, he took another step towards Vartinel.

(You'd do anything to let her live.)

_(Would you not do the same for Kazuha?)_ Heiji stayed silent after that.

"A little more closer, Mr. Kudou." Vartinel said, smiling. It seemed like many moments passed when the vamp-tantei finally stood inches from Vartinel and the captured Ran.

"Well?" Vartinel nodded, slowly letting go of the karateka. He then pushed her to the side and grabbed Shinichi. _"__Slytha."_ The tantei's eyes widened before his body went limp. Suddenly, a pitch black wolf jumped from out of nowhere, its sharp canines biting down on Vartinel's wings. He grunted in pain. "Let go, you mutt!" With a kick, the wolf was sent flying towards Heiji who darted away at the last second. Flapping his wings, Vartinel flew out of the premises with Shinichi in tow.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried out. Kid, who was standing and watching the whole scene silently, flew after the vampire on his glider. Anatsu looked up at the sky, seeing the full moon about to set. He then looked to Heiji, removing his desert cloak. His face was not human; rather it was a jackal's head.

"Quickly, lycan; to the bushes. The moon is about set." He said. Heiji nodded, taking the cloak and hurrying to the bushes. Anatsu looked back up to the sky.

"Moonset in five...Four…Three…Two…One…" A howl tore out into the sky, making Ran jump. Moments later, Heiji emerged from the bushes, wearing the desert cloak given by Anatsu. Ran blinked.

"Heiji? Where's the wolf?" Heiji sighed and approached Ran, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Neechan, I _am_ that wolf." He said, looking at her in the eye. "I'm what they call a werewolf. I got bitten by one two months ago." Owen went up to Heiji and tapped him lightly on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Tell her everything she needs to know. We will go after Kid and Vartinel." He looked towards the black wolf. "Sirith, watch over them." He then looked towards Cirque and company. "Cirque, warn the visitors. As for the rest…Let us go!" With that, Cirque darted back into the mansion while Owen, Sira and company suddenly disappeared into the shadows. The pitch-black wolf, Sirith, slowly got to his feet, padding over to Heiji and Ran.

(I'll help you, Heiji-kun. Ash has sent me to watch over.) Heiji sighed. "We have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

He blinked once, twice, three times before focusing on something to keep his vision straight. Once he did however, his head was buzzing with pain. He tried to reach up to his head but he quickly found out that his hands and legs were chained to the wall.

"Ah, you're awake, Kudou." His head shot up to see Kaito KID, chained to the wall as well. The buzzing pain in his head subsided slightly.

"Wh…What happened?" He asked. KID shuddered.

"That Vartinel person knocked you out and chained you here. I followed you two and ended chained as well," he admitted. "After that, you started doing…freaky things…" Shinichi blinked.

"Define 'freaky' for me." KID gulped.

"Well…long-story short, you were kinda doing a strangled spider walk." Moments after, Vartinel opened the door, smirking.

"Ah, Mr. Kudou…finally awake…" With a rise of his hand, the chains on the vamp-tantei unlocked themselves. Shinichi's body floated towards Vart. Shinichi tried to struggle out of the vampire's power but to no avail. Once his arms were held tight by Vartinel's hands, he immediately struggled. Vartinel pulled his head to Shinichi's ear.

"Try as you might, young one, but you will never escape the clutches of the dark lord. _Aktu Libre Dementia_."

* * *

A/N: And there you go. R&R while you figure out what those last three words are there.

_**Translations:**_

_Déjelo ir, Cirque. Como niños humanos, necesitan aprender cómo elegir para sí mismos._- Let it go, Cirque. Like human children, they need to learn how to choose for themselves.

Peace out!

_-LazyShamanist _


	11. Trumpets of War

I am really pumped now…And yes, Sirith is a new character…and he's mine I tell ya! MINE!

Disclaimer: From this day forth Cirque, Sirith and the plot of his super story are owned by moi. Anything else is not by moi. End of the story.

Random quote to start your first minutes of reading: 'Corn chips are no place for a mighty warrior!'-Mathais Xiloscient

Legend:

(Blah)- Telepathy

_(Blah)_- Conan Telepathy

* * *

"WHAT?" Heiji winced, a finger in his ear. Sirith seemed to cringe as Ran yelled that one single word. It surprised him that people could shout as loud as a fog horn.

"Don't worry, Neechan…he was only keeping from you to protect…" Heiji started.

He had told Ran first and foremost that Kudou got bitten by a vampire. She only burst into anger when she found out he was Conan.

"Don't worry! I FIND OUT THAT MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND IS A TEEN-TURNED-KID-TURNED-VAMPIRE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO NOT WORRY!" she yelled.

(Think of it this way, Lady Ran…) Sirith jumped into the conversation. (Lord Shinichi could have been killed during the times where he was shrunk and bitten. Aren't you glad he's still alive now, despite him being dead at the same time?)

Ran stayed silent, thinking about it for a while. The two stayed in silence, waiting for her answer.

"I guess you're right, Sirith." Ran said after a while, smiling at the wolf. Both inwardly sighed in relief.

"Hattori-kun, Mouri!" They turned to look at the direction of the voice. They saw Cirque running towards them. It was a while, but he got to them.

"Did Lord Ash return?"

(Not yet. They should be back by now.) Sirith replied, looking up at the sky. Ran too looked up at the sky, where she saw the sun rising. It was a new day already?

Moments later, Owen and the group returned. Owen shook his head in disappointment.

"We could not follow them far enough...He sent his minions to attack us when we got too close…" Sira said.

"There's no telling what Vartinel is going to do with my grandchilde…" Owen put a hand to his head, lowering his scythe. Cirque approached his Sire and put a hand to his shoulder.

"Tudo será aprovado." Owen looked at his childe for a moment before smiling.

"And it will be." He turned to the rest. "Gather the rest…Vartinel has gone way too far…I call war's trumpets upon him…"

"War?" Heiji and Ran said, confused.

"Don't worry…it won't be held in Beika…It will be held in Feldar…the land where no ordinary human should set foot on…" Cirque explained, eyes narrowed at the rising sun.

"But what of Shinichi?" Asked Ran.

"Anatsu, Sira." Both looked at Owen. "Conduct another search for my grandchilde with Hattori and Mouri. Arwen, Cirque; you call the troops. Sirith…you are to come with me." He ordered as he and Sirith walked back into the mansion.

"Where shall we meet, should we be done?" came Anatsu's hoarse voice.

"Same place we always met…Haven's Inn…" Cirque said with a smirk. With that, Arwen, Cirque vanished from their place. Ran sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Don't worry, Neechan-"

"Don't tell me that bullshit again, Heiji." (1)

"Mouri, Hattori, come on!" Sirashek called out.

"Let's not waste time…" Anatsu growled.

* * *

From afar, they watched them go their separate ways. A smirk crept onto his face as he turned to the two people behind him. Troops of cloaked people were behind the people he turned to.

"The plan is in motion…"

"…"

"What are you waiting for? GO!" With a rush of wind, the troops of cloaked people disappeared. He chuckled darkly.

"It's war's trumpets then, hm?" He turned back to the group still standing below. "This will prove to be a good one…" A rush of wings and a cloaked warrior with wings landed beside him.

"Anything new besides the youngling?"

"Apparently, the youngling's accomplices are wiccans." Said the winged warrior gruffly.

"The youngling's accomplices are wiccans? Hmm...Proceed to Lokyn, then."

"As you wish." Another rush of wings and the warrior disappeared.

"Silverfang."

"Hm?" A dark voice called back.

"See to it that…the wiccan accomplices be destroyed. Do draw back if their guardians prove to be too strong for you…we need you for the incoming war…"

"..."

"Am I to be understood?"

"Yes." The dark voice droned out, sighing. In seconds, he disappeared. Moments later, a griffin emerged from the bushes.

"Sir, the white raven has escaped!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry, sir…but he didn't-!" In seconds, the griffin was burned alive. He grunted in disappointment.

"You sicken me with your excuses."

* * *

"Shinichi? Shinichi…" Ran called out.

"Oi, Kudou!" Heiji hollered. Sirashek looked around and Anatsu sniffed the ground. They were in the forests of Waterford, a town nearby Haven.

"Tell me again how we got into Feldar?" Ran asked.

"Owen has created a portal in every human property areas he owns," Anatsu explained, gruffly looking at the sky above the high trees of the forest.

"People from Feldar and his family go through this portal, as we did moments ago." Sirashek continued.

"You two understand?" The two said in unison.

"Yes." A sudden rustle in the bushes. Anatsu and Sirashek immediately drew their weapons out.

"Who's there?" Sirashek called out but Anatsu held out a hand

"Hold on…" the jackal demon sniffed the air. "I think we found him." He looked back to Heiji and Ran.

"Stay here. It might be a trap." With that, the two suddenly jumped into the bushes. A moment later and they flew into a tree, knocked out. Another moment and out stepped a warrior clad in black. A helmet covered the warrior's face.

Slowly the warrior removed the helmet and it was thrown off into the distance. Ran's eyes widened.

"Sh…Shinichi?"

* * *

A/N:

_**Translation:**_

_Tudo será aprovado.-_ Everything will be fine.

(1)- Yeah...I couldn't help it...

And here is another cliffy…-Is shot down- Here's…another…fanart…follow the directions in the last chapter for it...don't…forget to…R&R…Peace out…-Dies-

_-LazyShamanist_

http /i107. photobucket. com/albums/m317/ShinigamiKID4869/DCFics/tehcliffyofdoom.jpg


	12. Darkness

-Poofs in, blinks- This chap's going to be slightly longer that usual…

Disclaimer: Don't own it except for Cirque, Sirith and the plot. .

Random quote to start your first minutes of reading: 'You know, I think I was the only one naked in that party…' '…Didn't…need to know that, Kal.'- Kaluth Ekur and Me

Legend:

(Blah)-Telepathy

_(Blah)_-Conan Telepathy

* * *

"Sh…Shinichi?" Indeed it was Shinichi dressed in black. His eyes however were not supposed to be blood red and glowing in the darkness of the forest. Heiji's eyes narrowed.

"Kudou, is that you?" No answer from the tantei cloaked in black. Wisps of shadow appeared and formed a black blade. Shinichi took the blade and held it erect with one hand. Heiji immediately stepped in front of Ran.

Shinichi, still without a word, lunged towards Heiji, blade towards the lycan's shoulder. Before he could even bring it down, a cloud of pink smoke covered the area, blinding him.

Moments later, a blur hit him on the back, causing him to fall to his knees and hands. The smoke cleared to show Kaito KID behind the black-clad tantei, panting.

"KID!" shouted Heiji and Ran. The thief winked, placing his foot on Shinichi's back. He then placed the cardgun on the back of the tantei's head. A growl escaped the black-clad tantei's lips.

"Careful, Silverfang." KID said, pressing his foot on his back even more. "Vartinel needs you _untouched_-"

"A filthy ningen like you should never speak of the Dark Lord's name!" He declared, pushing KID off his back. The thief stumbled and then fell on his back. When he looked up, Shinichi's dark blade met his throat.

"Any last words, ningen?" KID smirked, tossing a red ball into the air. Heiji's eyes watched it fly high.

"Fetch, Heiji!" a moment later and the werewolf tantei leapt up to get the ball. He caught it in his mouth, his whole body falling on Shinichi. KID backed away before the dark tantei's blade pierced his throat.

"Get off me, mutt!" Shinichi growled.

"Make me, Kudou." Big mistake. Shinichi elbowed Heiji in the gut and then did a backwards headbutt. As the Osakan lupe stumbled back, hands on his stomach and head, Shinichi charged at Heiji and launched a fully-body tackle.

As a result, KID, who was right behind him, was knocked down as well. Both the thief and the werewolf tantei were down for the count. The dark tantei then turned to Ran, who was now on the ground, eyes showing fear.

"Shinichi…" she whispered. Shinichi's blade was lowered. Slowly, he took a step towards her.

"Shinichi…Shinichi, what's wrong with you…?"

"There's nothing wrong with me…"He said coldly. "I only follow the orders of Lord Vartinel…"

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you don't understand." He now stood in front of her, eyes showing no emotion. "Followers of Ash never understand." He held the blade in two hands. He raised it slowly.

"Followers of Ash will perish by my blade." Ran couldn't move.

"_Pulsus atrum unus a lux lucis unus!"_ A voice shouted. Shinichi was hit by an invisible force and was knocked to the ground. Ran looked at the direction the voice was coming from. Eyes widened as she saw KID dumbfounded.

"Did that just come from my mouth?" KID mumbled to himself. Slowly, Shinichi stood up.

"Wiccan…" A hiss from the side and Shinichi growled.

"I'll be back for you two…" Having that said, wisps of shadow surrounded him. A moment later and he disappeared along with the wisps of shadow. KID and Ran blinked.

"What did the tantei-clone mean by wiccan, anyway…" KID asked himself out loud. "Never mind that, what's a wiccan in the first place?"

"A wiccan is a human who casts spells used to heal. The opposites of those are witches and warlocks, who cast harmful spells as well as curses." KID and Ran turned to see Anatsu supported by Sira.

"Wait…you mean…Shinichi was saying that KID is a wiccan?" Ran asked, unsure.

"Not just KID, Mouri…you too, are a wiccan." Both of their eyes focused on the karateka.

"Wha…No, that's impossible…I can't be…a wiccan…" Ran stuttered.

"We can talk about this later. For now we head for Haven's Inn. We need to tell Lord Ash about his grandsire's condition. You two should take him and we can be on our way." Anatsu gruffly said, nodding to Heiji who was still on the ground.

* * *

A hiss of shadows acknowledged his entrance. A gruff grunt escaped his lips. "Have you destroyed them?"

"The wiccans proved to be too strong. Forgive me." Another gruff grunt.

"Forgiven." He paused. "Enter the room. I shall follow in a moment."

"As you wish." A shuffle and the sound of the door opening and closing were heard. He sighed.

"Signal the armies. I expect Ash to have his armies attack soon."

"It will be done," A low voice answered. Another shuffle and he was alone in the room. Standing up, he approached the window. The sky was near to pitch-black. The sound of thunder reached his ears. A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Let us see who will win the war _this_ time."

* * *

There he waited in the meadow. The skies darkened…war would start soon.

"Ash!" His attention was caught. Shifting a bit to sit up, his azure eyes saw Sirashek who was supporting Anatsu and his grandchilde's childhood friend and rivals. Taking the scythe that laid beside him, he stood up.

"Dear goodness, what's happened to you and the lycan?" He addressed Anatsu, eyeing KID.

"We were attacked by your grandchilde. _All of us except for the girl_," He put more emphasis on the last phrase. Owen frowned.

"He should still have some control over himself…"

"He don't have…control over himself." His wise eyes traveled to the lycan.

"What do you exactly mean by that?"

"I'm saying he was being controlled, sir." Heiji said, coughing. "The one who attacked us was Kudou…but at the same time, it wasn't Kudou…"

"Elaborate for me, Hattori." He crossed his arms, scythe draping from one side.

"The only thing coming out from him was darkness…darkness and nothing else," He breathed, wincing. _'That was one hard blow you dealt to me, Kudou.'_ "The darkness was strong enough to be able to give out a scent." The werewolf tantei sighed, wincing again. "But those eyes…"

"A bit more, Lycan."

"Dangit, Ash! No human, dead or alive should've had the eyes Kudou had!" He snapped. "No human, vampire, _or_ werewolf should have blood red eyes that glow in the dark like Kudou's eyes did! It's like Lucifer himself possessed him!" Heiji began coughing hard. A dark growl escaped Owen's lips.

"_Aktu Libre Dementia_." Owen breathed out. Sirashek and Anatsu growled at those words.

"What?" KID ventured into the Black Lion's Den. The vampire sighed.

"It's an evil spell in Latin…too evil," He said in disgust. "Basically, it takes the intended victim's freedom to think for himself away from him." He closed his eyes. "After that happens…the victim's freedom is converted into pure darkness." He spat out as if he were touched by poison.

"It's practically impossible to convert the pure darkness," Sirashek continued. "Especially since it's Vartinel who cast the spell onto him. Both of them have the stubbornness of the devil himself."

"But it's possible to try and convert it back, right?" Ran said, her tone wavering slightly.

"A wiccan would be able to reverse the spell," Owen muttered audibly. "Of course, it depends on the wiccan's strength and knowledge. If the two don't meet to standards, chances are the wiccan will also fall to the spell. That's why the spell is too evil." A moment later and the sound of loud trumpets were heard in the distance. Owen's grip on his scythe tightened.

"Mother Terra has spoken," He murmured, nodding to Sirashek. "Lead them into Ash Tower. You will find that Devinion and Klaymas guard it. They'll let you in…" With that, Ash disappeared in black smoke. Sirashek sighed.

"Come on then. We'll heal up there and follow suit…"Anatsu prodded, looking up at the sky. "Chances are, we'll see Lord Kudou…" Sirashek nodded, turning to KID, Ran, and Heiji. All three nodded. Another sigh and Sirashek continued past the meadow and into the forest.

* * *

He came to a stop, the hordes of cloaked figures stopping behind him. Most of the cloaked figures were on black dragons that hissed in excitement of blood that would definitely be drawn from the war. Vartinel's eyes scanned the area before him; it was a vast area with a few dead trees here and there. He smirked; this place was _perfect_ for a war. A shuffle behind him and he turned around, seeing a winged warrior in black. A sinister black helmet in the form of a dragon's head covered his face. The vampire smirked towards him and then looked back towards the vast area in front of him. He could see a long line of black in the distance; Owen's army.

"This time, much blood will be shed," He breathed out. He faced the entire army behind him, hand on the handle of his katana at his side.

"Leave no enemy without ashes! _We will emerge from this war victorious!_" He shouted, the cloaked figures sheathing their swords. The winged warrior beside him was about to sheath his sword but Vartinel stopped him.

"No. I have more plans in store for you." He nodded towards one of the winged cloaked figures behind. "You lead the army." Nodding, the winged figure raised his sword into the air.

"_Iuguolo lemma totus!_" He shouted. The horde of cloaked figures let out a piercing war cry and advanced.

* * *

"…ser Vail…the troops are advancing." A cold voice hissed. A hooded figure nodded as the armored vampires behind the figure held their spears out. Others who held a bow readied their arrows.

"Troops…advance." Quickly they moved forward, weapons high in the air. The hooded figure then turned away, heading for the Inn which was visible from where the figure stood. The figure knew the vampire's intention with him: the figure had seen it happen already in the past. Still, the figure decided to risk it…for the sake of everyone who knew and cared for him.

* * *

As they approached a high tower, their eyes met a dark dragon with long horns, two tails and four leathery wings. Beside the tall dragon was a pointy-eared, three-toed demon that only had armor surrounding its arm and groin areas. In its hand it held two sinister looking scimitars. Both leered at the group before bowing slightly.

"Welcome back, Lord Sssira, Anatsssu." The demon hissed. Both of them nodded at the two.

"It is good to see you again, Klaymas." Sira replied, looking at the dragon. "Devinion…"

(Vulcan is ok; I assure you.) Replied the dragon, a low humming sound emitting from its throat. Sira nodded, going into the tower's entrance. KID, Heiji and Ran silently followed them. Little did all of them know that something in the forest was watching them with dark eyes…

* * *

A/N: And now we move from Spanish to Latin!

**_Translation:_**

Pulsus atrum unus a lux lucis unus- Push the dark one away from the light one

Iuguolo lemma totus- Kill them all

R&R…peace out and bacon!

_-LazyShamanist_


	13. Hope

And here's another chapter…watch out for some mature content here…

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Period.

Quote: "Wait, you're _not_ the pilot of the plane?!" "Well…I_ was_ at that Holiday Inn Express last night…"-Random quote from Mathais Xiloscient

Legend:

(Telepathy)

_(Conan Telepathy)_

'_Thoughts'

* * *

_

_(Where…am I?)_

He shifted slightly. A smirk crept onto his face. "I wonder..."

Her eyes closed a little and she opened them once more, staring at him. "Hm? Sorry, I missed that. Whatever you said."

_(Why am I here? I can't remember…)_

A dark chuckle escaped his lips. He removed his cloak and put it to one side. He removed the collar around his neck and placed it beside him. "I wonder...could you handle one more feeding?"

_(Feeding? Who is she? Why do I feel so…trapped?)_

Red fire sparked in her eyes as she sat up, she liked the notion though was curious as to his reason. "Most of my 'victims' are not very eager to be preyed upon." Silently she stood up, taking a few steps closer to him, an inquisitive expression scrawled upon her face.

Another dark chuckle escaped his lips. He smirked. "Unlike 'most' of your victims, I tend to be very daring." An unholy gleam flickered in his eyes.

_(Oh God, no… not that…anything but that…)_

She smirked, the gleam in his eyes a bit of a turn on. "Alright then..." Swiftly she came to him, once more she took in into her arms. Her left wrapping around the back of his neck, her right went around his waist. She sank her fangs into his sweet flesh, gently grazing the main artery as a gush of blood filled her mouth.

A muffled groan escaped his lips. Other than that...silence.

_(What am I doing? This isn't me! This **can't** be me!)_

She moaned ecstasy, pressing his loin against her as that warm copper filled her. Her old was tight as her draughts grew bigger and longer...

Another muffled groan. He shifted slightly, still staying silent.

She took another mouthful, too much in fact so that the crimson liquid gushed out of her mouth dripping onto his neck and shoulder. Her right hand slipped under the back of his shirt.

He grinned. "Careful there..."He whispered.

She ignored the warning; her hand slipping over his back, her right was now pressed against his chest. Another moan escaped her lips as a thrill shot through her. Making her pull him closer to her. 

_(Stop…)_

A soft jerk before he slowly pulled her closer to him, eyes oddly blank.

Slowly her hands started to undo his shirt, her mouth breaking away from his throat as she looked him in the eyes. A slow cold hell fire burned within them, want and hunger reflected her feelings as the blood dripped from her lips, splattering on her breasts. 

No reaction from him, even when she started to undo his shirt. Glowing blank eyes stared back into hers.

She licked his wound clean, savoring the tang of his blood. Her lips slid onto his chest, her teeth scrapping the skin enough to release small pinpricks of blood. Her hands soon slipped down to his pants, her tongue sliding over him.

His eyes fluttered to a close. Another muffled groan escaped his lips.

She stopped for a moment, settling herself as her eyes flickered once more. She stood back now, her hands at her sides as her eyes looked a bit distant when she looked at him. She licked her lips clean once more, running a finger along the stains on her breasts. Then inserted the finger into her mouth.

After a while a dark chuckle escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered open, still blank. A smirk crept onto his face.

She fell back onto the couch and emitted an exasperated sigh. "I, I don't know what came over me." She seemed a bit dazed; her hands went back to her head. "Ugh..." The blood was rushing though her head, making it throb beneath her fingers. It was like a hangover, the kind she got in her mortal years.

Another dark chuckle. "I guess control was a thing of the past." The grin was plastered onto his face. He buttoned his shirt again, taking the collar beside him. He snapped it around his neck.

"I prefer men who are a bit controlling and know what they're after..." She smirked then chuckled as the throb slowly started to die away and she released the grip on her head. She let her self lean back, pushing her head to the side in an innocent gesture.

Yet another chuckle escaped his lips. "Deeply sorry for not being a bit controlling, then."

She draped herself over the sofa, gazing at him. "You should be, you're missing out on something good." She winked and chuckled.

A soft laugh. "Then I shall try again...unless you're already tired."

"Me? Tired?" She really laughed now. "You obviously don't know me that well." Her eyes flashed once more as she laid back on the sofa, stretching out a little to occupy the rest of the available space on the sofa.

"Obviously." Another soft chuckle. Eyes flickered with an unholy gleam again. He tugged onto his collar, throwing it aside.

She sat up slightly, beckoning him with a slender forefinger, her eyes 'grinned' and were sly like a fox's. She again licked her lips, thinking of the taste of his blood. Warm, salty, thick and rich. Another thrill shot through her.

A dark chuckle and he leaned back slightly. "Ready?"

_(Stop…)_

She grinned pulling her red, full lips back, her canines flashing white. Even though there was no light to cause reflection. Languidly she got up on her knees, waiting and beckoning.

He moved towards her, arms snaking their way behind her lower back. "Tell me, ser Vail...has anyone attempted this?"

She shivered at his touch, becoming a bit more pliant. Her hands went to rest upon his shoulders as she licked her curvaceous lips, still tainted with his blood. "Unfortunately, no. Most of them tend to... 'become' weak." She chuckled at her little joke, making movement to go to his neck once more.

He too, chuckled. "I must be lucky, then."

_(STOP, DAMMIT!)_

Ran stopped, staring at the cloud-filled sky. Did she just hear…?

"Neechan?" she looked back at the person she and KID were supporting, Heiji. "Something wrong, Neechan?"

"For a second there I thought…" she paused, shaking her head. She continued to carry him up the spiral stairs along with KID. "It's nothing. I'm fine." The Osaka-jin's thick brow shot up, an inquisitive look on his face. He then looked back at the ground. _The only mystery that Kudou and I can't solve is the mystery of women.'_ He raised his head up, looking back down from the window.

"Someone's about to attack down below!" He shouted. Wisps of black shadow formed behind them. Moments later, Kalin and Sirith jumped down in front of them.

"Quickly, Mouri, up the stairs!" the man shouted, sheathing two scimitars.

(We'll handle this!) Sirith crouched down low. Ran and KID bolted up the stairs, dragging Heiji along with them. As soon as they reached the top they saw Anatsu being tended by Arwen. The two placed the slightly wounded Osaka werewolf beside Anatsu. Arwen looked around. "Anatsu, did you see Ruinbane anywhere?" she asked.

"'Fraid not," He said gruffly, wincing.

"Really," Arwen mumbled, shaking her head as she took care of the last of Anatsu's wounds. "He wasn't here the last time we had a war..." Suddenly, a figure cloaked in black came from the window. His hair was a pale blonde that fell just past his neck, his grey eyes spelling 'trouble' automatically.

"Someone call for me?" Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Go down and help the two!" she said, walking over to Heiji, KID, and Ran. She slid past them and quickly supported Heiji with one shoulder.

"I need to tend to this one. These two here don't know a single healing spell." she said, moving him beside Anatsu. The cloaked man drew his longsword.

"Who are they fighting anyway, and how the seven black hells did he get into Ash tower?"

"Fight first, questions later," Arwen said, annoyed. "Help them, Nemes or I'll sick Meiryuu to bite your head off, dead or not."

"Geez, you don't even own the little tyke..." Nemes mumbled, heading towards the stairs. "Where's Sira where you need him..."

"He just went outside to Lord Ash out." Anatsu said gruffly. "Now get going before _I_ bite your head off!" He let out a loud bark, sending the warrior stumbling back. He then tumbled down, down, down the stairs...

A moment later, and a loud crash, followed by a yipe was heard.

"Got 'im!" Came his voice. An ear-piercing cry came soon after his words. "What the fuck, mate?" Came his voice again, followed by more sounds of crashing. Loud barking, followed by a large flow of curse words, came meanwhile.They blinked.

"Are you _sure_ that Sira person can't come?" KID asked, earning looks from everybody in the room. "Whaaat?"

* * *

A somewhat satisfied look was on his face as he watched many of his and Varti'nel's soldiers perished...even though his also perished, about half of his enemy's have perished...he looked west, to the Ash tower, _his_ home in Feldar...many sounds that were associated with war could be heard. He sighed, slightly shifting his scythe so that it rested on his shoulders. Suddenly a hand touched him lightly on the shoulder. He looked back to see his sister, Riayne. She looked to be as young as he was, if not slightly younger. She smiled at him with a bitter smile. He smiled back at her, putting his hand on hers. 

"We should head to the tower. Our grandchilde is-"

"_My_ grandchilde," He paused, taking the scythe with the other hand. "And _your_ grandnephew." He corrected. "And I'll come back to the tower in time. The two hermits will help those in the tower." Riayne nodded, looking towards the bloodied battlefield.

"I hope you're right. I don't want our home to be destroyed again."

* * *

An evil grin appeared on his face. Slowly, he approached her, hands just in range to grab her... 

"Watch out-!" Cried out Heiji. Damn, he'd have to hide again...

Eyes widened as a thud and a lot of pain hit him. He stood there, arms about to grab Ran. She looked behind her and immediately backed away to where Heiji was. Why didn't he feel him behind her...Shinichi's presence? Perhaps the fact he was undead, a creature of the night, had something to do with it?

Moreover, why did he look like he was hit with a silver arrow? He fell to the side unconscious, a visible...oh, right.

A visible silver arrow piercing his back. Should've seen _that_ coming.

...Anyway...

"Shinichi!" Ran cried, heading towards her. She stopped when she saw a woman who stood behind Shinichi. She had long black hair that cascaded down to her calves. She wore a hooded cloak but it was down at the moment. A piece of what looks like a silver stone hung around her neck. A bow was in her right hand. Her light gold eyes looked down at Shinichi. She then looked at Ran, eyes now a soft amber.

"Mouri Ran, right?" she asked. Ran nodded. She was surprised to hear that this one was fluent in Japanese, for most of the people here had bad accents.

"And you?"

"They call me Kiyoine." She said, looking back at the window. A small, silver dragon the size of a cat sat on its edge. "This is Meiryuu." She then nodded towards Ran again. "And that man behind you is Seitai Songku."

"I told you, Kiy, it's only Sei." A deep voice said in Japanese. Ran turned around to see a man in a hooded cloak. He had spiky brown hair and deep gold eyes.

"I didn't expect this many people on that guy, Owen's side." said KID, who was sitting next to the Osakan werewolf.

"We're not with Owen. Neither are we with Varti'nel." Kiyoine said, sitting on the sill with Meiryuu on her lap.

"We're hermits that live near this tower. If anyone attacks the tower, there's a large chance that the tower, when it falls, will hit us." Sei said.

"But doesn't that make ya on Owen's side, since you built _your_ homes near _his_ territory?" Heiji asked.

"_He_ built the tower on _our_ territory." Kiyoine said, crossing her arms. "When he came, the nearby village we used to lived in was destroyed by the war before this." She set Meiryuu on the sill and walked towards Shinichi, pulling the arrow from his back. She then nodded towards Sei, who approached Shinichi and took him by the arm.

"So this is what Japan's Sherlock Holmes looks like..."He muttered, pulling him up and supporting him on his shoulder. Kiyoine supported him on her shoulder as well.

"Where are you taking him?" Ran asked.

"Don't worry; we're only going to bring him back to the _right_ state of mind." Kiyoine said. Sei's eyes narrowed at Ran.

"As much as we don't like it, I guess _you_ could come along as well." he said, both of them heading down the stairs.

"I'll come, too-!" Heiji said standing up. He immediately fell down, still injured by the blow his rival inflicted on him.

"You're not going anywhere with a blow that still puts you down." Kiyoine said. "Only Mouri can come as far as my eyes can see. That white thief will have to carry people up the stairs." Ran looked back to Heiji.

"She's got a point," he said, wincing. "You better go with them. Do hit him in the stomach once he's the same old Kudou, though That blow he gave me hurt like hell!" Ran gave a light laugh.

"I will. He owes me, anyway." She proceeded to walk down the stairs...

* * *

A/N: And that ends unlucky chapter 13. I don't own ser Vail, Kiyoine or Meiryuu, but I do own Seitai. I'm thinking of killing off some people in the next chapter since I feel that overpopulated kind of feeling. And before you ask (which you probably won't but do I give a...well, you get it.): Where did Cirque go?

* * *

"Morning Conan-kun!" said Ayumi. Conan only waved to her and sat down beside Haibara, who raised a brow towards him.

"You're not Kudou-kun, are you?" She whispered.

"What makes you think that, Haibara?"

"Oh, nothing." Haibara said. "Except for the fact that his bowtie is red, not black."

* * *

R&R and Bacon! 

_-LazyShamanist, now LazyTantei_


	14. Return

-Tumbles in- Sneakers, I'm back! –Cough- You know the usual. I don't own it.

Damien: Straight to the point now, are we?

Random quote to start your first minutes of reading: "Ok, ma'am. Apparently, you want some pickles." -Long pause- "Ma'am, are you _trying_ to molest me via drive-thru? _What the hell are you saying? HELLO?_" "Chicken Tenders...sweet sauce all over my body..." "...Ma'am, drive through...someone get some sauce! C'mon, she wants it her way!"- Dane Cook

Legend:

(Telepathy)

_(Conan Telepathy)_

'_Thoughts'

* * *

_

"_Retreat!"_ Hissed one of the warriors. Many growled as they sheathed their swords, dissipating into the darkness. The other side stood, holding their blades erect. A moment later and they sheathed their swords and put their spears aside. Their leader appeared to them.

"It seems as if we have won…for now." He said, looking up to the sky. "Take the remains and set them to _our_ sanctuary. Take a rest after that…Terra will tell us when our fight will resume." He said. The troop nodded and proceeded to march away from the battlefield. From above, Riayne jumped down and landed beside him.

"Now we go?" He nodded, looking towards the tower.

"Yes Ria. Now we go."

* * *

"Whew!" Said KID as he hauled the last few unconscious bodies up the stairs. "Remind me not to come back to this place. I do _not_ want to carry people who look like they weigh as heavy as a book but in reality are as heavy as-GAH!" A large, dusty book hit his hat. Down, down, down, went the book and the hat. 

"What was that for?" He hissed at Heiji. The Osakan lycan put his hands up.

"Don' look at me, I didn't do nothing." His right hand pointed towards Arwen. "She did everything."

"I wanted you to shut up and, since you were complaining about the weight of these three," she said, muttering a few words under her breath. The three bodies floated in the air before they were suddenly propped beside Anatsu and Heiji. "You could've used that book and look for a spell that would be of an advantage to you." KID looked down the spiral case.

"Does that mean I have to go all the way down to get the book and the hat?"

"I'd give you a treat for that but since you're human, wiccan or not, no treats for you." Quipped Heiji, weakly grinning at the thief with pearly white canines. KID grumbled and slowly went down the staircase.

* * *

Ran sighed, turning another page of the book she had just borrowed. Even though she was allowed to accompany the two hermits, she wasn't allowed to see the _Ortus Lux lucis_. Instead, she was sitting in a mini-library surrounded by countless wiccan spellbooks and supernatural history books. Another sigh escaped her as she turned another page. She'd done some of the spellbooks and now she was looking over at the history books. She was skimming through the section before harsh wind, followed by an inhuman scream rushed by her. 

"Ah!" As the wind subsided, the pages stopped to a certain page towards the end of the book. Ran looked towards the picture on that page. "...Silverfang?"

-_Ran?-_ Ran looked up, eyes widened.

"C...Conan-kun? _Shinichi?_" she asked hesitantly. Standing a few ten feet away from her was the small frame of Edogawa Conan. He looked pale, kinda like the time she saw Shinichi in her house that other day.

It then clicked in her mind. She then walked away from the books she was reading. "Shinichi..."

-_I'm fine, Ran.-_ Said the not-dead-boy.

"How can you say that..." She was inches away from him. "You...you're..."

A bitter chuckle escaped him. _–Really, Ran. You're so gullible...-_

"What's that supposed to mean?" She shouted, eyes softening. "You're on the verge on dying for good..."

He shook his head and looked up at her. _–Wait for me, Ran?-_

"This isn't the time to ask me this!"

-_Wait for me, Ran?-_ He repeated, this time with a bit more feeling. Ran could see the sadness in his eyes. She took a few more steps towards him.

-_Can you wait for me, Ran? Please, just for a little bit longer?-_ His voice sounded slightly rasped.

"...Yes.." She said, the volume of her voice slightly wavering. A bitter smile touched his face.

_-Good, then...-_ He closed his eyes and he slowly began to fade away. Her eyes widened.

"Shinichi...Shinichi, where are you going...?" She walked towards him again. She abruptly stopped when his small, pale figure suddenly vanished without a trace. Her eyes widened even more.

"Shinichi!" No answer.

"...Shinichi...if you don't come back, I'm going to make..." She groaned. A feeling of being truly alone hit her. Slowly, realization of Shinichi, her childhood friend, being truly gone hit her, and her legs gave way, the karateka falling to her hands and knees.

It was then that she cried her heart out. It seemed like an eternity later when the sound of a familiar laugh reached her ears. She looked up to see Shinichi leaning on the doorway, grinning with his long canines showing and sweat rolling down his face. Her eyes widened again.

"Sh...Shinichi..." she whispered. Slowly, she got to her feet. "...It's you, right?" She took a few steps toward him.

"C'mon Ran..." He breathed out, one hand wiping the sweat off his face. "You can't be _that_ surprised about this."

* * *

A/N: Erm...Sorry about cutting it _real_ short...I wanted to do a longer one...Let's make a deal: I give you fanart now and a longer chapter later. Deal? Ok? Ok. Don't forget to put the colon and slash where it should be... 

http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 42310268/

R&R and don't forget teh Bacon! (Misspelling intended.)

_-LazyTantei_


	15. Another Choice

Back with another chapter…I couldn't make it as long as I intended it to be, but at least it's longer than the last chappie…

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue. Now go read and review.

Random Quote: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-What were we laughing about again?"- Me

Legend:

(Telepathy)

_(Conan Telepathy)_

'_Thoughts'

* * *

_

"Shi…Shinichi…" Her face once full of sorrow changed to anger. "What do you _mean_ surprised?" She shouted, striding towards him. "You make me worry all this time and you laugh behind my back-!"

Without warning, the tantei had thrown a small pebble towards the karateka. She caught it with ease but as soon as she did so, the anger on her face immediately disappeared. Her eyes rolled back and she fell to her knees. Shinichi swiftly moved forward, catching her before her upper body hit the floor. Taking the pebble from her hand, he sighed.

Under request of Kiyoine and Seitai, he was to put a 'portion' of himself into the pebble and toss it towards Ran to make her catch it. According to the Elandili, Kiyoine, the pebble with the 'portion of himself' would have the same effect as him rolling a human. His grip on Ran tightened. He knew why they both wanted him to do that. Looking back at his childhood friend, his irises flashed red.

"It's either die of blood loss or continue living as the dead," Seitai had said to him. "Choose well."

'_Death due to blood loss or continue living as the dead...'_ He thought, silence coming soon after it.

'_What am I in, a crappy anime series that has a guy who can't stay in one form?'_ he asked himself, trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work. He let out another sigh.

"Gomen Ran…" He touched her face hesitantly before his hand moved to brush her chocolate brown hair aside.

"But for my safety…" He tilted her head slightly so that her throat was exposed. His head reached down to her neck, pausing briefly.

"…_I have to do this."_ Taking in her scent, he bared his fangs…

* * *

As Owen approached his tower, he saw Heiji and KID setting dirt onto some new graves. His eyes narrowed.

"Who died?" Heiji turned to look back at him. He and KID stepped aside.

"One named Ruinbane and another, ser Vail." He said in reply, a grim look on his face.

"That," KID added. "That, and another. Sirith didn't make it."

* * *

…And sunk them into her soft, warm flesh. The first gush of blood spilled into his mouth, a groan of ecstasy escaping his lips as he closed his eyes. He held her closer as he took another mouthful, lust spilling into his veins and a thrill shooting through his weak muscles…

When he opened his eyes, his irises had turned from light, weak azure to dark, powerful crimson. He lapped at her blood greedily, savoring the taste of her blood…her rich blood that pulsed within him…

Lust took over him as he groaned, taking in more of her blood. It all went up to his head, feeling of light-headedness hitting him. He could faintly hear something close to a drum…it beat faster, faster, and even faster…

* * *

Owen stayed silent, walking towards the grave of his beloved Quarter Knight…

"We're…greatly sorry for your loss, Ash…" Heiji mumbled, lowering his head.

"Who did it?" he asked immediately.

"Come again?" asked the Osakan lycan, head rising.

"Who did it?" He repeated, looking back at Heiji and KID. "Who killed him?" Both stayed silent briefly.

"…Kudou did it," Heiji replied, voice faltering. "Your gran'childe's the one who gone an' killed him. Died due to blood loss."

* * *

"Sh…in…i…chi?" He immediately stopped, irises returning to the usual light azure. He looked back at her. Her eyes were only half-open and her chest rapidly rose and fell…He almost dropped her.

"R…Ran…" he trailed off, his hands trembling. He could sense that she was weakening rapidly, with every breath…

"Die of blood loss or continue living as the dead…"

He panicked…What had he done to her?

"Die of blood loss or continue living as the dead…"

Quickly he calmed himself down, thinking as fast as he could…what could he do?

"Die of blood loss or continue living as the dead…"

It then clicked in his mind. He looked back at Ran, a worried look on his face.

"Shin…" she called out, voice hoarse. He shut his eyes as tightly as he could, cutting a slit on his neck. Dark red blood oozed from the wound. Shinichi slowly pulled her into a sitting position, hesitantly placing his wound on her mouth.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

* * *

Heiji, KID and Riayne trudged up the staircase. Once they were up at sufficient height, Heiji cupped his hands to his lips.

"Kalin," Heiji hollered. "Ash wants ya!" Riayne blinked.

"Why'd you go and do that?" she said, an inquisitive look on her face.

"I'm not gonna be the one carryin' him down to Ash." He replied. "An' I thought your brother was in a bad mood enough when he found out ol' Vart used a control spell on Kudou."

"He's right, you know." KID added.

* * *

Once the blood touched her lips, the feeling of lust rose in her. Hungrily, she took in his blood as if her lust took over her completely. Shinichi quickly pulled away before that could happen and held her tightly, knowing about the pain that was going to hit his childhood friend…

A moment later and a cry escaped her, incredible pain shooting throughout her body. Hesitantly the tantei held her tightly, biting his lip as he could see fangs forming…

After a while the pain subsided, both childe and sire gave a sigh of relief.

"Ran…you ok?" Asked the tantei, concern in his voice. She stayed silent, worrying Shinichi greatly. His worry disappeared, however, when she spoke a moment later.

"I'm…fine, I think," she said. "…what just…happened, Shinichi?" He stayed silent for a while. Hesitantly, he got to his feet, carrying Ran bridal-style.

"There isn't much time to explain the whole thing," he said, heading for the exit. "But long-story short, you're a vampire-"

_"WHAT?"_

* * *

Silently they both entered the Inn, gazing around. No one but the bartender was inside. He frowned.

"You sure Vartinel stays here?" Owen asked. When he heard no reply, he turned around, getting instantly kicked at the stomach. Ash stumbled back to a wall as a shot of pain hit him _twice_. Two scimitars went through his chest area, pinning him to the wall. Eyes widened as Kalin sat at a far table, smirking at him.

"…_Traitor…_"

"Too trusting, Ash." Shadows formed beside Kalin and there Vartinel was, smirk on his face as well. "You pay with your life again. _Veldrin._"

The last thing Terra's reaper ever saw was a black lance rushing towards him, more specifically, his heart.

* * *

A sigh escaped 'The Great Furball of the West' (As KID had dubbed him) as he drummed his fingers on the sill. His eyes looked out of the window, down below to the forest.

"Don't worry, Furball-" Kid started.

"_Don't call me that."_ Came the Osaka-jin's gruff reply, glaring at the thief.

"Oookay…" He gave a nervous chuckle, tugging on his collar slightly. "To make it shorter then…" He cleared his throat. "Cheer up. They'll come back soon enough."

"You're only safe 'cause we're workin' on the same side…for now," Heiji replied gruffly. "If we weren't, the forensics will have to check you're dental records if it's really your body they saw mangled up on the streets." KID's brow rose.

"Really, tantei-san?"

"Don't force me to rip you into shreds, 'cause I can." He growled before the anger on his face disappeared. He sniffed the air, and then suddenly looked back out the window. "Hey, Kudou's back with 'Neechan!"

"Ah, good to see that, then…" KID snapped his fingers, the spellbook that Arwen gave to him appearing in his hand. He immediately flipped the pages, searching for the right spell. He then pointed to one particular place in the book. "Erm…_Ersgrith_…_Addo nos ut humus._" A moment later and a whoosh of wind rushed passed them. Both of them suddenly appeared at the foot of the tower. KID blinked for a while before he closed the book, it vanishing in a cloud of pink smoke. Heiji grinned.

"Pink _gay_ enough for you, KID?"

"Shut up." KID said as he looked ahead, seeing Shinichi carry Ran. Heiji immediately frowned.

"Something the matter?" asked KID.

"Neechan smells odd…" Quickly, the Osakan lycan bounded up to them. "Kudou, d'you kill Neechan?"

"Sort of, Hattori." He averted his gaze and looked away from Ran. "Got a bit carried away."

"It's not your fault, Shinichi..." Ran said weakly, frowning.

"What do you mean it's not my fault? It's _my_ fault that I turned you, it's _my _fault I fell under Vart's spell, it's _my_ fault that I got myself turned, and it's _my _fault that I shrunk ten times my size--_Gack!_" Shinichi stumbled as a shot of pain hit him, almost dropping Ran. Heiji's thick brow shot up.

"Kudou...?" Without warning, Ran was in the Osaka-jin's arms. The vamp-tantei fell to his knees, hand clutching the place over his heart.

"Shinichi!" Ran cried out weakly. Shinichi gave a weak, bitter smile towards them.

"Time's...running out.." He winced. "I could only...stay in this form for so long-!" Another shot of pain hit him.

"You took another antidote, Kudou?" Heiji questioned.

"No...Cirque cast a spell...so that I could stay in this form for one...day-!" Another shot. "Looks like...A day passed..." He weakly looked at Ran.

"I'm...sorry..." He whispered as another shot of pain hit him. This time the pain was too much for him. He fainted right on the spot.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

_Addo nos ut humus.- _Bring us to ground.

A/N: Another one finished...I hope it won't take me this long again...Read and Review! Peace Out!

_-LazyTantei_


	16. Time

Disclaimer: Me no own, so lawyers won't sue.

Random Quote: "God, I love Mr. Butler's analogies." "Why do you like them anyway, Ed?" "Because! They're so stupid, they're funny!" "De-merit worthy, Edward." "What!" Edward M., me, and Mr. Butler during English class

Legend:

(Telepathy)

_(Conan Telepathy)_

'_Thoughts'_

_

* * *

_

A dark laugh escaped Vartinel. "Well done, Kalin. Perfect betrayal..."

"And perfect death," Said the demon in reply, turning away from Vartinel and heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to them. I'll tell news of their leader's death," was all that Kalin replied, before exiting. Little did they know that a dove flew off into the distance...

* * *

Back in the tower, both Heiji and KID paced while Ran sat at a small table, taking a sip of the contents the wine glass in her hand held while reading the contents of the spellbook that lay before her. The Osakan lycan gave a sigh before sliding into the chair next to Ran's.

"Dangit, if Kudou told us that...this wouldn't have happened," he said, irritated.

"Wrong, Hattori," Said Anatsu, who sat at the top of the staircase. He looked towards them. "It would still happen. Since that poison that Kudou ingested is pretty much new to our society as it is to yours, we don't have a full counter-spell for it."

"But we could've cast it on him again, right?" Heiji suggested.

"No, the spell will tire his body out." All blinked and looked towards the speaker, Ran.

"...How'd you know that, 'Neechan?" asked Heiji.Ran turned the next page with a bored fashion.

"I read it in a book that Kiyoine and Seitai offered me." She looked up from her book, thinking about it for a moment. "I think." Heiji facefaulted.

"You think?"

"How was I supposed to remember everything in that book?" Ran asked, frowning as she stood up from her place.

"Calm down, 'Neechan..." said Heiji, putting his hands up as if to calm her down.

"Bird's back," KID cut in as a white dove landed on his hand. With his other hand, he snapped his fingers, the spellbook popping up open in his hand. Muttering a few words under his breath, a cloud of pink smoke covered the dove. It disappeared moments later.

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Of course I found somethin' useful! Geez, you humans want to know everything quickly..." Said the dove in a low pitched Kansai accent. KID blinked. _'Gee, and I thought doves were supposed to be kind, not rude..._' He thought to himself, correcting his throat.

"You mind carrying on then?" All eyes darted towards the new, soft voice that belonged to Edogawa Conan, who was leaning on the wall for support. Ran immediately stood up, walking towards the not-dead-boy.

"Conan-kun-- A-ah, I mean, Shinichi--" Ran started. Conan slowly put a hand up.

"I'm fine," came his hoarse reply, his weak but reassuring eyes gazing into Ran's. "...For now." He then looked towards the dove in his nemesis' hand.

"Please carry on." He said calmly. The dove frowned, correcting its throat.

"Righ', then..."

* * *

Kalin, cloaked, entered the Inn not far from Ash Tower, gazing around. Apart from the bartender and a somewhat shady figure at the dark corner, it was empty. Taking a seat at the bar, he motioned to the bartender, who came to him immediately.

"Has anybody been looking for me?" He whispered.

"No one's called out fer ya," Said the bartender as he wiped the mug in his hands. "But tha' shady feller over there migh' be lookin' fer ya. He's been 'ere since th' crack o' dawn."

Kalin looked towards the shady figure. The figure wore a blood-red hooded cloak and held a half-empty-- or was it half-filled?-- glass of wine in one hand. A half-empty wine bottle lay across him. The demon then turned back to the bartender.

"Say, did that figure buy that wine?" Asked Kalin. The bartender set the mug he'd just cleaned on the bartable, pushing it aside. He then picked up another mug and began wiping it.

"He did," Said the bartender. "Either tha' man be a rich un' or he stole from a rich un." Kalin's brow rose.

"What kind of wine did he ask for?"

"Think he asked fer Merlot," replied the bartender, shaking his head.

"Odd. That's our Lord's wine," Kalin muttered.

"An' tha's why I though' he be lookin' fer you," said the bartender, sliding another mug and picking up another. "If I heard righ', only the riches' under yer Lord's power can order tha'."

"You heard right..." the demon trailed off, pausing. He then stood up.

"I think I'll approach him, just to be sure," Murmured Kalin. The bartender's brow shot up, pushing yet another mug to the side.

"Ok then. Ye can do tha' on yer own risk," said the bartender before turning away from Kalin and continued to wipe another mug. Kalin's brow shot up, wondering what the bartender had meant by that. Shrugging it off, Kalin walked toward the figure. Before he could even lay a hand on the stranger's table, a loud thud resounded. The demon stopped, looking down to see that a sharp dagger had embedded into the floor before him.

"Terribly sorry, Sir." said the figure. "I must've dropped my dagger. Mind giving it back to me?" Kalin could hear a smile in that last one. He picked up the dagger and set it on the table and then took a seat across the hooded stranger, who nodded the moment Kalin had set it on the table.

"Thanks, mate," Said the figure.

"No...problem..." said Kalin in reply, brow raised. The figure chuckled.

"Don't worry," The figure said. "I'm one of yours, nothin' to worry about." Kalin frowned.

"I don't believe I've seen you around us, though..." The figure immediately stood up.

"Oh gee, look at the time...speakin' of time, I gotta go...I still have that mission our Lord gave us...supposed to kill Ash..."

"Don't bother, soldier." said Kalin. "Ash is dead."

"Oh? I might as well be on my way, either way," He walked towards the exit. "Only logical that it's better t' attack once the leader's dead." The heavy door creaked open and slammed shut. Kalin glanced at the bottle of Merlot on the stranger's table with narrowed eyes before exiting as well, silently following him.

Many twisted turns later, he found himself in one of the forests, at a dead end. Kalin stood there, surprised. _What?!_ The demon gazed around, but all he saw were shrubs and bushes.

* * *

He raised his head a bit, pupils becoming slits. He gazed at him with anger waiting to be released...he had to be hunted down, he _had_ to be...

"Kudou?" the soft voice startled him, his pupils dilating. He turned around to the direction of the voice and mentally sighed in relief. It was Hattori. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his prey, slowly tuning out the voices of the people behind him. He needed his full attention on _his _prey, no voices to distract him...

Ran sighed, watching Conan...no, Shinichi as he fixed his gaze on their target with a dangerous, predatory-like look. The anger radiating from the not-dead-boy was immense and it worried her slightly. What also worried her was the letter he had received before they all left for this area. Had the contents in that letter caused this rage? Or was it something completely different?

"...Ne, Heiji-kun..." Ran whispered, getting said Osaka-jin's attention. "Has...has he acted like this before?" It took some time before he could give a reply.

"Naw, he hasn't..." He abruptly paused, eyes narrowed. "No, wait..." Before Ran could prod more, an odd silence settled in. She, Heiji and KID, who was up top a nearby tree wearing a blood-red hooded cloak, glanced towards Conan, whose irises had now turned a vibrant, but dangerous, red color. It was time...

* * *

A/N: I. Am. SORRY for not updating in a long time. I'm sorry for leaving you with such a short chapter too, but I'm caught up with homework and stuffs. I will TRY to make the next chapter longer, I promise...

_LazyTantei_


End file.
